If only I could
by vanialex
Summary: *Summery revised*Finally gathering the courage to leave InuYasha, Kagome decides to open her heart to someone else. InuYasha finds out and in a fit rage and clarity he decided that the only way he can make sure that Kagome cant leave him,is if he gets her pregnant and makes her his mate. *Nominated Best Drama by the Feudal Association*
1. Chapter 1

~if only I could…I would~

~intro~

The night was filled with the bright lights from kikyo's souls, her soul collectors floated eerily though the night. Kagome looked up and sighed, but she swore herself that she would not get angry or upset, she promised him that she would stay. She knew he needed her to find the shards …even though Naraku had most of them already. She sat by the camp fire and decided to hum a little and forced her mind to go blank…something she practiced for when she didn't want to be in anymore pain then she already was.

~InuYasha POV~

InuYasha looked at Kikyo and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Her death was a sad and tragic thing and here she was living a half-life full of dark thoughts of revenge. The least he could do is keep his promise of staying with her.

"InuYasha, your mind is somewhere else" said Kikyo with no real emotion in her voice

"We haven't had any luck finding Naraku and his powers are only getting stronger..Kikyo promise me that you are willing to let me help her" he's had this conversation with her time and time again. "Naruku separated us once and stole your life, please let me protect you this time around"

Kikyo smirked "Protecting me isn't going to give me my life back!" she yelled then turned to gaze up "Will you still keep your promise and follow me to Hell InuYasha?" she asked softly.

InuYasha signed, If Kagome heard that question she would lose it, but he replied reluctantly

"yes"

~Back at Camp-InuYasha POV~

InuYasha perched on the branch above Kagome and looked down at her. His Kagome. Every time he gazed on her he wanted to smile, he wanted to hold her hand and wanted to keep her by his side forever. But his life already belonged to Kikyo and he was a man of his word. He looked down at Kagome only to lock on to her bright blue eyes.

"Kagome" did he wake her? She gave him a little smile and sat up.

"How are you doing?" she asked in a little voice.

He wanted to laugh at her question…he could tell that she was in pain but she _always_ fussed over other people first.

"I'm okay…Kikyo left…again" he said. He saw her nod but didn't say anything.

"InuYasha…I think I need to go home for a bit" she said "I feel a little worn out looking for Naraku and fighting demons…you don't mind right?" she said.

He felt his chest constrict…she wanted to go home to her time. He didn't like her leaving but was too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Keh…sure go ahead…looks like we are no closer to finding Naraku anyways" he said in a very blasé voice, fooling her that her leaving didn't affect him.

She didn't say anything just nodded and went back to sleep.

He didn't know what scared him more…the fact that she didn't get angry and made him 'SIT' or the fact that there was a strange light in her eyes that made him cringe. He shook his head clearing it….'no, it's nothing..just my imagination' he thought as he looked down at her. He didn't know why but this inner demon was trying to warn him of something.

"Don't worry! I will be back as soon as I get some studying done" said Kagome in a cheerful voice to Sango and Shippo the next morning. She was standing by the Bone Eaters Well with her trusty yellow back in tow, she had been needing to back to the comfort of her time. I time where there wasn't any demons, where she could hope to recover from some of her raw wounds that she was carrying emotionally. InuYasha had his back to her once again as if telling her that she was taking up his time.

"Ahw Kagome, do you really have to go?" ask a disappointed Shippo as he grabbed a hold of her leg.

" Yes Shippo, besides, InuYasha can always come and get me if I am needed" she said not really beliving her self.

"Will you InuYasha?" asked Shippo.

"Ah..sure" he said shrugging his shoulders still not looking at her.

"Okay then…See you guys later!" she said as she disappeared into the Well.

"hummm…" pondered Mioku looking at the spot where Kagome once was.

"What is it" asked Sango looking at him with a worried expression.

"It could be just my imagination but…did something seem a bit odd about Kagome's behavior?" the monk asked seriously.

"Nothing is wrong with her!" yelled InuYasha "She is just being the same bratty girl. Let her go home…it won't take her long to come back anyways" he said as leap up and started towards the village.

"I don't know…I think your right Miroku" said Shippo "But what could it be?"

~Kagome POV~

Kagome sat on her bed and thought of InuYasha. In all honestly she knew he would really care if she left and never came, he was close to doing that at one point, but she reminded herself that it was her decision to stay with him. She signed as she fell down on her bed, calling herself a fool. If she had any self-worth she would learn to love what is good for her and not go back, but if she did…what would happen to her friends? Shippo, Sango and Miroku..would she be able to leave and never see them again? And InuYasha, could she stop herself from going after him like the love sick fool she was? She cried her eyes out that night forcing her heart to rip him from her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome POV

It's been two days since I've been in my own time. Sighing I looked at the piece of homework in front of me. I felt like my life was not my own anymore, if it wasn't a rotten demon it was having to deal with the emotional whiplash from InuYasha…or exams. Which was what I was currently attempting to battle. 'Okay' I grumbled to myself 'I think dealing with demons was the lesser of two evils' I thought as I looked at my algebra homework, willing it to make sense.

Once I got back to school the next morning I wondered if going back was even the right thing to do. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, it was after school and the thought of going home and dealing with the memories of the feudal era was just not that appealing right now. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the sounds of music getting louder, it was the music club. Another thing I missed by not coming to school often enough, I always wanted to join the music club and learn to play the guitar. My thoughts went back to InuYasha and Kikyo, feeling my heart heavy I squared my shoulders and entered the music room. If I was going to learn to forget, I would need an outlet…right?

InuYasha POV

It's been three days since Kagome left. I looked at the well with a sense of unease. 'She never said when she was coming back' I thought as I recalled the day she went back to her time. I clenched my fist angrily, she still had a responsibility here! I knew I was using that excuse to keep her coming back but at this point I was willing to use whatever tool was at my disposal. Little did everyone around me know that I was actually happy that the jewel broke, it was my one reason to have Kagome near me, and near me is where she will damn stay. Standing up I was itching to jump into the well now, I had to make she came back.

'Kicking and screaming…but she is coming back' I thought darkly 'She said she would stay with me and I will make sure she doesn't forget it'

"InuYasha!"

I looked back and saw Miroko walking towards me.

"Whata want" I barked back at him…darn monk is trying to stop me from going to get Kagome, I was sure of it.

"I don't think it a good idea to go and get Kagome right now...please just let her be for now and she will come back when she is good and ready to" he said using his calm voice on me, hoping not to piss me off further.

Damn it…I didn't feel calm; I was starting to feel desperation eating at my soul. I couldn't shake the bad feeling that I had a few days ago, the feeling that I was losing her. I didn't recognize the feeling until a few hours ago, when I was remembering her face and noticed that recently she was a bit more reserved with me.

"Whatever…fine..if she doesn't come back by tomorrow I'm going to get her!" he said to him. He didn't know why he was agreeing with this or wondered if deep down inside he was a bit afraid of her reaction.

InuYasha POV ~ A few days later~

I leap out of the well, sniffing the air and automatically cringed, Oh how I hated her time! My nose always went on sensory overload! The worst thing about that fact was that Kagome's house was surrounded by trees and that still didn't make much of a difference.

I heard music coming from Kagome's room and paused, I felt frozen. Placing a clawed hand over my heart I felt the melody snake around my heart. Gods above….that was voice. She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, soothing to my already sensitive ears, it was clear and sweet making me want to close my eyes and just give into the heavenly tone. My Kagome had the voice of an angel, but something was off...the melody was dark and sad. Frowning I jumped up besides her window and listened to what she was singing rather than losing myself to just the sound of her angelic voice. I felt a growl work it's way into my throat. It was a song about saying goodbye…it spoke of a broken heart and learning to say goodbye to a lover and somehow I knew this particular song was being dedicated to me. Not wanting to hear anymore I opened her window and jumped in her room, startling the woman who had been hunting my dreams these past few days.

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed in surprise not moving from where she was "What are you doing here? It's late"

"What do you think I'm doing here? You never said when you were coming back then I come here to check up on you and your sitting alone, in the middle of the night, singing some sad song that is only making your cry…..what's the deal huh?" I knew I should calm down but deep down I felt that my anger was the only way to disguise how genuinely sacred I was feeling, it sounded like she was trying to sing what she wanted to put in words.

"InuYasha! SIT!"

Ahw crap! SLAM!

"Damit Kagome, quit doing that! What's your problem!"

"First of all you come into my bedroom at this hour and yell at me for something that I'm doing in my own room? What are doing there anyway? It's 10pm for crying out load!" she said hands on hips.

"What the hell else? I'm sure not enjoying the scenery, I'm here to take you back!" I barked back at her….. 'Was it a bit morbid that I enjoyed arguing with her and seeing her get all mad and huffy?' I thought as I watched her glare at me making her cheeks get all red and sparks fly from her ice blue eyes. 'Oh yeah' I thought 'I definably love this'.

She signed and sat back down on her bed.

"I didn't say when I was coming back because I didn't know that myself. I'm not ready to go back yet InuYasha" Her voice sounded sad and detached.

"What…. why?" I hissed at her, that sick feeling grown in the pit of my stomach again.

"I need a break from y…..from dealing with evil demons and Naraku" she said. I was sure I wasn't imaging it when she almost said that she needed a break from me. I felt like someone sucker punched me. She needed a break from me? I swallowed and then turned away from her feeling a bit angry at her now.

"Whatever then" I said leaping out from her window and going down the Well, I wasn't going to beg her I thought…and yet…..I couldn't not stand the thought of her not wanting to be around me.

Kagome POV

InuYasha left in such a huff that I didn't even get a chance to ask him how the others where doing…stupid dog!

Laying on my bed I wondered how something to right could go so wrong. Music was helping me rid some of the pain in me heart but every time I saw him or thought of him it felt like I was reopening my wounds a bit more. I stared at her ceiling wondering what to do.

'Maybe my friends are right' I thought 'Maybe I should try dating someone else and force InuYasha out of my system' but the problem is that the thought of that sacred me witless. Not being with InuYasha seemed so…..unnatural and yet….I didn't think my heart could take the torture anymore.

Kagome POV

Its been three days since InuYasha left and since then I think my determination has gotten stronger, plus we got a new transfer student named Kyo. He's been really nice to me and I think he may like me plus he's very good looking. I was surprised when he asked me on a date for tomorrow night and was even more shocked at my self for saying yes! But if I had any chance of getting InuYasha out of heart then I could at lest see if its possible to develop feeling for someone else.

Even if internally something was screaming out that I could not betray him, my resolve was set. I _would_ forget my love for my demon protector if it was the last thing I did.

InuYasha POV

I felt down right pissed! I couldn't believe she wasn't back yet!

"Just go and get her if your that upset!" yelled Shippo from below the tree that I was perched on. My ears twitched in irritation, damn that little fox for seeing right though me! I still couldn't understand how that little runt was able to cut me open and dissect all of my feeling with just one look…..it was fuckin creepy that's what it was.

"Shove it Shippo…she said she needed 'time to herself'" I said with a grimace at the last part.

"You're an idiot InuYasha! If you don't go after Kagome now she may never come back to us" he wined.

"Shaddup" I snapped and leapt off the branch I was on and went into the forest. 'stupid kid…I know she's been gone for while…but she wouldn't just not come back right?' I thought, that uneasy feeling creeping up on me again. Tonight I thought….if she wasn't back by this afternoon then I will have to go after her tonight! I know she said she wanted time to her self…but I needed her here! plus I was worried over what Shippo told me, even if I would never admit it out load. I would bring her back…even if I had to wait until she asleep and seek her back. I swear I will knock her out myself and drag her little butt back down that stupid well. My thoughts turned dark at the mention of that little butt of hers. Growling low I shivered slightly, damn that woman anyways...always so stubborn, that fiery attitude, all of that long midnight hair and soft pink lips…..

I had to shake myself then groaned, damn…I had it bad.

Kagome POV

Skirt pressed, shirt adjusted just right, makeup in order…alright I was set to go. I fussed with a strand of hair that wanted to re curl. I had straighten my hair since I figured I would put some effort into looking nice this once. Looking at myself in the mirror I wondered what InuYasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku where doing and if they where worried that I haven't come back yet.

'Stop that' I scolded myself ' You are going on this date and your going to try your best to put HIM behind you and have some fun' there was no sense in wanting someone who already belongs to someone else I told myself. InuYasha has Kikyo and there was no way in hell I was going to come between them. I sighed heavily when the door bell rang. Closing my eyes I decided that for tonight I would pretend that my heart was somewhere 500 years in the past. I was going to open myself up again and see if maybe that was a chance I could be happy with Kyo.


	3. Chapter 3

~InuYasha POV~

'Where the hell was she?!' I looked around her room, and then thought that maybe she was with her family downstairs. As I walked out the door and walked down stairs to find her I frowned when I noticed that her scent was old, like she hasn't been home for hours. Once I reached the living room I found her mother reading relaxed on the couch.

"Oh InuYasha! how good to see you dear" she said to me sweetly. I could never understand how Kagome's mom, brother and grandfather could be so as ease around me. I figured it was just how people are in this time and it never failed to embarrass me a bit but I was willing to take that embarrassment anytime if it meant I could keep coming back here and feel the sense of family and peace.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked after noticing that the woman I've been obsessing over wasn't here either, where the hell was this girl? It was already dark outside!

"Oh…umm" said her mom uncertainly.

I really did not like the way she was fidgeting, it looked like she didn't want to tell me something. My instincts went on overdrive, my demon growling that it was dark and Kagome was not safe in her house where she should be.

"Where is she?" I asked once more, this time a bit more forceful, but not so much to scare Kagome's mom….I liked her.

"She left on a date a few hours ago" she said with a sigh "I don't know what is going on between you two, but when I asked her if she was certain she wanted to go out this boy she said "yes" very firmly"

I stopped breathing for a moment as a wave of anguish washed over me. She was with another male! And she went willing. The demon in me hissed and snarled wanting to break free and hunt down this other male and rip him to pieces. Kagome was my female, mine.

"InuYasha" said her mom sternly "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but if Kagome decides that she likes this other boy then you have to let that be…do you understand?"

I knew what she was trying to say to me but she didn't seem to understand that half of me was ruled by a demon, a demon that relied on instinct…and right now those instincts where urging me to rip the throat of the other male and steal Kagome away, I wanted to lock her up in a cave and keep her to myself.

That thought knocked some sense into me. What was I thinking? Did my desire for Kagome reach its limit and now I wanted to steal her away like a fuckin savage and lock her up somewhere remote, a place that I could make damn sure nobody would be able to take her from me? I laughed at myself bitterly. She wasn't mine to steal away, and I was going to lose her. Growling I couldn't afford to think that way and the thought of her being forever out of my reach was making me behave like a rabid dog.

"You love her don't you?" said her mother softly while smiling warmly at me. I swallowed hard, not trusting my voice at the moment. I was never good with words and confessing my feelings was just as hard.

For as long as I could remember, I was always told how unsightly a demon with emotions was, how it was disgraceful, but…..I couldn't be like my brother. Cold and uncaring. I yearned for love just like any creature did, and yet looking at the mother of the one woman who filled my heart with peace; I was still not able to get the words out.

"You don't have to answer me" she said smiling "I'm pretty sure I have the answer" she said smugly going back to her book "You are welcome to stay in the spare bedroom if you are going to wait for her to leave in the morning but she is not going anywhere tonight…it's too late" she said sternly again.

I had the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"You better not stick your tongue out at me or I will wash it out with soap InuYasha" she said still reading.

I balked at her, 'How could she tell that I wanted to do that?' I thought gaping at her.

"I'm a mother InuYasha, with two children, trust me…there are some things that are like ESP for a mom"

'Okay she was now plain creepy' I thought as I leapt up the stairs and headed for Kagome's room. Looking around I inhaled deeply, feeling light headed. Her scent was everywhere here; the only thing missing was the infernal girl that went with the scent. Leaping out of the window I decided to wait on top of the roof of her house, that way I had a good view and size up the man to dared to even think himself worthy of _my _Kagome.

O.O.O

Glaring from my post I watched Kagome and the other male from the top of her house as she laughed at something the asshole said. I felt my claws extend….. lengthening, wanting to make contact with my prey. I won't allow this! Nobody could have her! I felt my demon roared at within me, urging me to take what was rightfully mine and slay all those who would try and take her from me. Then I saw something that made me see red. Pure rage and fury boiled up inside of me as the other male bent down and kissed Kagome. Something snapped within me….I was not sure if it was my sanity or my control over my demon but suddenly I felt eerily calm. Kagome pushed the man away and then slipped inside the house. I debated killing the other man as I watched him smirk then turn to walk down the steps. Leaping up I landed in the middle of the steps scaring the prick. Smirking I stood a good food taller than him; I looked at him up and down. He was backing away from me.

"What the fuck are you?" he said then looked back towards Kagome's house. I snarled at him catching his attention.

"Listen here you shack of shit" I said walking closer to him, stalking him "If I _ever_ see you come near Kagome again, I will rip out your dick and shove it down your throat" I snarled "She is mine"

Nodding he ran past by me in such a hurry that I almost didn't catch the scent of his urine. Fuckin pansy I thought then looked over to the dark house. Leaping up to the roof I slipped into Kagome's room and waited.

~Kagome POV~

When I slipped inside of my room with a sigh of relief not even bothering with the lights I didn't catch the flashing of golden eyes as they watched me, I was still reliving the date with Kyo. It wasn't until a sudden movement caught my eye, turning around I gave a little squeak of surprise when I saw the hard planes of his face….he was pissed.

'Oh crap! Don't tell me he saw?' I gasped to myself in horror….then scoffed and called myself stupid. 'What did he care anyways?' I thought to myself 'He has Kikyo, Kikyo is his choice'.

He was sitting on the widow still, his sword in hand as he twirled it as if bored. "So…..Who's the guy?" he asked casually but there was a sharp edge to his voice that almost made me flinch and the fact that he wasn't rising his voice, which to me made it worse.

"Just a guy from school. What of it?" I said pretending like his deadly stare didn't make me quake a bit. Like the fact that he was standing in my room so at ease didn't make my pulse quicken, like how just the scent of him didn't make me want to run to him and bury myself into his strong embrace.

The glare that he gave me made me take a step back. 'Why was he so angry?' I thought 'It shouldn't matter to him anymore….I'm just a friend after all'

"What crawled up your ass InuYasha?" I said crossing my arms and glared back at him "What I do with my life is none of your concern"

He walked towards me very much like deadly hunter his eyes bore into mine; I've seen this look before, It's the dark look he gets when he's ready to go into battle, but why was he glaring at me like that? As he walked closer to me I couldn't help my body's reaction as I backed away from him. The darkness of my bed room made his eyes glow inhumanly and the silver of his hair made him look more like an avenging angel than a demon. I gasped when my back touched the wall to my bedroom. I cringed softy when he placed both of his hands right by my face his tall body leaning into mine, making me feel slightly trapped.

"I will tell you this only once so listen well" he said his voice hard and cold "You are mine Kagome. You said that you would stay with me and I intend to make you keep that promise…one way or another" he said in an uncannily calm voice that made me both shake with fear and excitement. He was so close to me now that my head was filled with his clean woody scent and it was making my resolve waver but then I remembered all the hurt he made me go through and got mad all over again.

"You want me only until Kikyo appears and then you leave me without a second thought, I may stay and help you find the jewel shards but what makes you think that I can't and won't find love in the arms of someone else?" she spat back at him "I'm tired of being second best to a ghost" I said heatedly.

I wasn't prepared for what he did next. With an urgency that smoldered he kissed me, pulling me close against his muscular body, one hand behind my head holding my lips prisoner while his over arm snaked around my waist. His kiss was one of dominance and desire, it spoke of untamed passions and gods I had no choice but respond. I shivered as my body melted into him, I couldn't remember why I was supposed to fight him couldn't think as I felt is tongue taste and devour me branding me his. How long did I wait for this? How long did I look at him and yearned for him to hold me like this? I had to stop him…I had to find the will power to pull away but damn him for doing this. Now that I knew what this felt like how he tasted….sensual, raw and powerful….. Now that I had a sample of what he offered…..I knew I was ruined for all other men.

Damn you to hell InuYasha for making me love you even more….


	4. Chapter 4

~InuYasha POV~

I was slowly losing my control as I tasted the sweetness of her lips. How did I live without this? Without her? I crushed her to me needing to get rid of the scent of that other man and claim her mine and mine alone. When she walked into her room I was so infuriated that I wanted nothing else then to drag that human in here and kill him in front of her eyes and show her who the stronger one was like some conquering warlord, then claim her ruthlessly until she submitted to me. I tasted and teased her mouth taking pleasure in at the small moans and whimpers that she made in the back of her throat; my demon was smirking in male satisfaction at Kagome's surrender. She may not have realized it, but her little moans and her body language spoke of her submission, it was an offering to my demon and I was accepting it. I knew she was trying to detach herself from me, I realized now how close I was coming to losing her forever and so I would use any and all weapons at my disposal to keep her….and I was not going to fight fair.

Breaking the kiss I was satisfied to see her eyes glazed over slightly, her arousal was thick in the air making it very hard for me to just kiss her and walk away. Fuckin hell…I wanted her…right here, right now. My demon was clawing at me to take her and damn the consequences! But I knew that if I mated with her now my plan might fail. I wasn't going to let her leave me…even if that's what she wanted I couldn't do that….. it would take a much better man to leave this beautiful girl in my arms.

"Your mine" I said again softly "even if your mind tells you otherwise…your body knows the truth" I said giving her neck a nuzzle.

Realization flashed into her eyes and she glared at me stepping back.

"Damn you InuYasha" she whispered to me "Why? Why can't you let me at least forget about you? Do you enjoy torturing me?" she said anguish her voice, I hated to see her like this but I couldn't let her forget me.

My eyes flashed dangerously at her "I would never want you to suffer Kagome. I was serious when I said that I would protect you with my life, but if you think I'm just going to sit back as another man takes you from me…then your sadly mistaken. I don't care if it's a human male or that scrawny wolf Koga, the fact still remains that you are mine and NO ONE else can have you…I'm selfish that way"

With that I went to the open the window "Three days Kagome….. You have three days here, then I will come back to get you, and when I do I better not smell him on you again" I said menacingly "I warn you now, his life lies in your hands now. I swear I won't hesitate to rip his heart out"

Her eyes where wide with shock but I didn't care, as long as she took my message seriously.

Jumping out the window I ran down the Bone Eaters Well. I had a plan in mind and I needed to make sure everything would be in order before I brought her back here. Standing in the clearing by the Well on the other side I looking up at the moon and laughed bitterly.

One kiss.

That was all it took to make me snap. One fuckin kiss from another male and I completely forgot that was supposed to get all embarrassed around her, forgot that I was supposed to avoid my feelings for her. Now I felt a calmness and a resolution that made me feel powerful. I knew what I wanted now and I'll be damned if anyone was going to take it from me.

I ran until I found the village of some healers that sold herbs and potions. First thing I had to do was make sure that Kagome wouldn't realize to lapse in time for what I had in mind, and lucky for me I knew that there was an herb that would help with that. My human side felt mortified that I was resorting to this to keep her by my side but my demon knew that if there was a way to make sure that she _couldn't _leave me then I would it without a second thought.

Just thinking about my petite human girl had my blood singing. I always did think she was beautiful…..even more so than Kikyo. Kikyo had a cool beauty while Kagome was all fire and passion. I looked at her and images of tangled sheets, flushed skin and ebony curls came to mind. Kagome was life itself, everyone she in contact with fell victim to her angelic beauty and charms.

On the night before I had to get Kagome I made sure that everyone in the group had a different impression of what was going on. I didn't need Sango and Miroku to ruin my plans. The more I thought about it the more I was sure that this was what I wanted….and I wanted it desperately.

I was staring out at the moon thinking of Kagome and the changes that were sure to come and smiled to myself. Yes I wanted this, but I also knew that it would mean that I would have to make sure that there were no more room for mistakes, she couldn't get kidnapped or hurt anymore. I couldn't afford for that happen. So much was at stake, yes the smart thing to do was to wait until after Naraku was dead, but I no longer had the luxury of time. My time ran out.

A breeze picked up the scent of my brother making me sigh in annoyance 'Oh great' I thought as I turned to see Sesshomaru walking silently towards me.

"What do you want?" asked in a calm but annoyed voice, I couldn't really afford to do battle with him at the moment. I was conserving my energy for something else.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at me as I stared back, raising an eye brow at him I waited for him to say something….anything…but of course I got nothing. Rolling my eyes I went back to stare down at the valley of flower that was close to the cave I had prepared.

"You seem different InuYasha, normally your foul language and barbaric behavior would rise to meet me, I must say I prefer this side of you better little brother" his stoic voice gave no emotion, and normally I guess he was right, I would have greeted him differently…..but right now, I honestly didn't give a shit. Rolling my eyes at him again I then snorted.

"Funny, here I thought you didn't prefer me period. What brings you out here anyway?" I asked with curiosity.

"Searching for Naraku obviously" he said in a monotone voice "I take it you have giving up?"

"No, I'm not giving up on defeating him; I just have more pressing matters at the moment. Once I take care of this, then I will seek out Naraku and defeat him and eliminate his presence from this world" I said in a bored sort of way. I really did have better things to do then have to put up with his stuffy ass.

"And you think a half breed like yourself have the power to accomplish this?" he scoffed.

With my hands still in the folds of my kosode I barked out a laugh.

"I honestly don't care what you think Sesshomaru, being a half breed just means that I have twice the advantage that full fledge demon doesn't. My human blood gives me the passion and motivation to never give up" I said calmly turning to pin him with a look darning him to disagree with me.

Sesshomaru looked at me for a while then scoffed and turned to leave but before he did he placed his hand on my shoulder making me frown at the hand then at him looking at him.

"Maybe you are worthy of the Tetsusaiga after all, whatever caused this change in you..don't lose it. You are finally behaving more like a prince of west and the brother of a DaiYoukai lord" and with that he left. I stood there watching my brother disappear in the darkness, shaking my head I seriously hoped that split personality disorders weren't something that ran in the family.

~Kagome POV~

I was fidgeting.

I knew it but the thought of seeing InuYasha was making my nerves stand on end. He didn't seem like himself last time I saw him.

'Of course he wasn't himself! He kissed you! You big dummy!' I thought to myself rolling my eyes. It true that I had wanted it to happen I had made no moves to stop him, especially not after that horrible date with Kyo and his wondering hands. He was worse than Miroku! No, I had been all too willing to let InuYasha erase Kyo's kiss from my memory. That still didn't give him the right to claim me as his! What was I anyway? Luggage to claim!

I was still simmering over this when the door to my house opened and InuYasha walk in with perfect ease, like he owned the place. I narrowed my eyes at him, he was different…it was hard to put a finger on it but it seemed like he matured more since the last time he was here.

He walked in, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Tilting my head I was perplexed 'what in the world was he doing?' I thought then arched an eyebrow at him when he stepped closer to me and sniffed the air around me.

"Ah?" I said when he stopped doing that he turned and looked at me in the eyes and smirked. That little smirk of his had my stomach doing summersaults and a foreign ache appear somewhere deep within me.

'What was that all about?' I thought in alarm 'My body is literally humming being this close to him' all of the sudden I just wanted to be held by him.

"Ready to go Kagome?" he said to me his low husky voice sent a zap of electricity throughout my body.

"Yeah, let's go" I said to him trying to calm down.

Once we got to the well house I was about to jump in when I felt his arm snake around my waist. Gulping I looked up at him…then wished I had not. His eyes burned into mine making my knees go slightly weak. Leaning down he gave my neck a quick nuzzle before plunging into the well together, his arm still around me.

I had a feeling something was about to happen, something that would change my life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

~Kagome POV~

As soon as my feet hit the well floor on the other side I felt my body being lifted up. Grabbing on the InuYasha's arms I felt a shiver go up my spin when I fingered the strong muscles of his arms.

'Good gravy he's toned!' I thought in amazement 'Must be from wielding Tetsusaiga' I mused silently.

"Hop on Kagome" he said kneeling down so that I could climb on his back.

"Why? The village is so close" I said, almost afraid of being so intimately close to him at the moment.

"Just get on" he said looking at me, his eyes narrowed a bit "Sango, Miroku and the rest of them are not there anyways"

"Oh" I said "Okay then" I climbed on his back and immediately he jumped to the nearest tree.

I immediately I laughed, tilted my head back and enjoyed the feel of the wind in my hair….I loved this.

Loved it when it was just the two of us, flying through the air like this. When we were like this, the world disappeared for me, the past was irrelevant and the only thing that mattered was the feel of flying free like a bird.

His hold on my legs where tighter than usual, as if he was trying to get me as close to him as possible. Shaking my head, I forced the thoughts out, they would only wind up getting me hurt. InuYasha's heart would always belong to Kikyo and it was time for me to realize that and let go.

"Say InuYasha…..where are we going?" I asked when I noticed how deep in to the forest we were heading.

"Don't worry about it Kagome….we're almost there" he said but his voice sounded like his mind was somewhere else.

'Okay' I thought 'A little vague'

I sighed then thought now would be a good time to bring up a very painful subject.

"InuYasha…I've been thinking" I started softy but I knew he could hear me "There really is no reason for me to keep coming back here" I said then gulped when I heard the loud growl coming off of him.

"Please don't take it the wrong way InuYasha" I pleaded with him "It's just that…..well….I'm not really needed here now am I" I said sadly.

When he didn't respond to me….I started to get scared. He didn't even so much as give out a 'Feh'…or curse or yell.

"InuYasha?" I said leaning forward so that my face was right by his neck.

"Do you remember the promise you made to me?" he said, his voice eerily calm.

I closed my eyes and rested my face against his broad shoulders "I promised I would stay by your side" I whispered.

He stopped running and put me down. Frowning I looked around and saw that we were at the mouth of a cave though it took me a while to figure out that it was a cave. The opening was so hard to see that if someone were to just glace at it, they wouldn't be able to tell at all.

Taking my hand he pulled me towards to entrance.

"What are we doing here? It's still light out why are we going into that cave? I don't sense a jewel shard" I asked confused as I tried to keep up with his hurried steps.

The darkness of the cave made me too aware that he was right by me, that we were alone….just the two of us in the darkness. Why did he bring me here?

After a few minutes I noticed a sweet almost coaxing scent coming from the back of the cave.

"What's that smell?" I asked inhaling again "It smells like…...herbs…but they don't smell grassy, it's almost floral"

As I inhaled again then felt sort of woozy as a shot of something warm zinged though my whole body.

I could tell there was a fire up ahead since the cave started to get brighter. Once we reached a cavern I stopped and gasped. It was like a cozy little den.

The fire that burned in the middle of the den was directly where an opening in the ceiling was, I looked at it and was amazed that it was a ventilation. Canteens of water, dried meats, fur pelts and down pillows made the cave seem almost….cozy.

"Wha?" I said looking around in confusion and wonder, the scent in this cave was so relaxing and tempting that it was getting difficult to string a coherent thought together.

I watched as InuYasha took off his robe of the fire rat, leaving his under kimono on and threw it by what I guessed was the bed.

I frowned. There was only one bed….and no sleeping bags.. .anywhere. Something was…wrong about this…..I was sure but my mind was slowly becoming fuzzy.

"I want to show you something" he said hoarsely as he pulled me into his arms. My body complied with his wish as he pulled me to one side of the cave where a split in the wall made way to a room with a hot water spring.

"Wow" I breathed out dreamily…I did feel like I was floating in a dream.

I him tug on my backpack reliving me of my heavy load and threw it somewhere….I wasn't paying attention. Was I swaying? I giggled as I tried to walk but room seemed to tilt to one side. Suddenly I felt one strong arm wrap around my waist as another undid the ties to the front of my shirt then the buttons.

I was about to ask what he was doing when I felt his mouth on my shoulder kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin he could get his mouth on.

Whatever I was about to say died on my lips, my mind was blissfully blank, my body relaxed and responsive to his touch.

"Do you love me Kagome?" he said roughly turning me around to capture my lips to his I let out a little whimper of desire "Do you?"

"Yes" I said against the assault of his sinful lips, not bothering to lie to him "I love you so much" I confessed openly and wondered why I tired to hide it from him.

How we ended up in the other room was a mystery to me but the next thing I felt was getting lowed on some soft animal pelts. His mouth moved from ravishing my lips to my neck where he sucked and nibbled until I was panting, my hands in his hair…holding him to me…needing more of him.

An ache formed between my legs now, driving me mad with need and I knew that only InuYasha would be to placate that need. I was blind and deaf except to the feeling and sensation he was stirring within me. His mouth was possessive and expert as he found new areas of my body that had me arching my back to him, wanting….needing more contact while his hands caressed and stroked every inch of my skin not doubt leaving his scent all over me.

Why had I been fighting this? Why have we not done this before? I couldn't remember…the sweet smell in the cave was urging me to let go and give in, give in the wicked temptation of his body, to leave my innocence and drink from the cup of desire and engage in the an act that was as old as mother earth herself.

"Mate with me _koi_…become mine and mine alone" I heard him whisper to me to, his rough voice luring me into a dark dream world where it was only the two of us.

"Yes..."

Because was there any other choice for me at that point?

He left for a short moment, automatically I felt the loss as his warmth leaving my body chilled and so incredibly aroused that I gave him a little throaty whine.

"I'm right here my little mate"

The next thing I knew I felt his hot, hard satin skin cover mine and as if we were magnets I clung on to him letting go of any final restraints and inhabitations. I kissed every inch of his skin that I could get my mouth on, shuddering and hissing at how good he tasted.

If there was one desire I would constantly day dream about is how he would taste under my lips. It was a dark fantasy, something that no innocent girl should be having, but my hanyou had a way of provoking those thoughts from me.

If Sesshomaru has a cold, calm, cool beauty, InuYasha was his exact opposite. InuYasha was raw, earthy and overflowing with sexuality, he was sex in humanoid form, powerful and deadly. How can anyone ever think him inferior because of his half demon blood? If I were to envision a god of passion and fertility….he would be it, for here I was laying on fur pelts, his silver hair flowing down my body as his mouth sought to lick and nibble every inch of my skin. His claws grazed my skin sending shots of electricity coursing through my blood until I was withering under him.

'Gods if this is a dream….I don't ever want to wake up' I thought 'Let me lie forever here with him, let me dream that he is mine alone and that he loves me as much as I love him'

When I felt his mouth travel lower I mewl and shuddered in anticipation. I had never been touched like this, never had a man so close to that part of me that I had guarded and treasured. I should feel afraid, but I didn't, I belonged to him and him alone.

~InuYasha POV~

I was slowing going mad.

Her scent, her taste…it was almost too much to bear. She tasted of berries with sweet honey and I was starving. My demon wanted to claim our mate, to bind her to us for as long as the gods deemed us worthy to grace this land.

Scooting down further on her body I smirked as she shuddered, no doubt already knowing my destination. This was something I needed and wanted…..something my demon would kill to get.

At the first lick of her delicate skin I growled and turned feral. She screamed out my name when I devoured her, greedily lapping everything that she gave me shuddering violently on how addictive her taste was.

I would kill for this, slaughter all who would dare to even come close to that which was now mine. She was mine, all of her. Her body, soul, heart and spirit was mine to keep and protect.

My demon howled loudly inside of me on its conquest. Kagome was untouched by any man, her body unknown to the touches and caressed of a male, her skin virgin to a man's lips and tongue and her treasure guarded and pure to anyone.

Only a I, her mate, would ever know how her body tasted, how enthralling the scent of her fragrance that was unique to all females down there was. It was a scent that only I would know intimately and only I will have the privilege of bringing out her first climax from her virgin body.

Demon's where known to kill for this honor, for the experience to taste to first climax of a virgin in heat.

Her small body raised up then slammed down as she wailed out and shattered under me, the moment I tasted her first orgasm…. my demon and I almost blacked out. It was the most exotic moment of my entire two hundred plus years. Like nectar in the purest forms, I drink until I felt as drunk as she did. Greedy for more I tormented her body until she was sobbing as I provoked release after release from her now lax and boneless petite form.

Moving to look down at her, my breath caught. Gods, I felt like such a fuckin idiot for almost giving her up, for almost losing _her_ to some other man. She looked like a gods damned sex kitten. Her hair was fanned around her, thick ebony waves that begged to be touched, her skin was flushed and pink from being thoroughly lavished by my tongue and her legs…..I closed my eyes and snarled low. Her legs where spread for me, an open invitation as she laid there panting and moaning. She never looked more beautiful as she did at this very moment; wanton, seductive and shameless. Her eyes where passion glazed from both her climax and the herbs, and an adorable blush graced her angelic features.

With a hungry growl I crawled up her body and kissed her deeply, pulling her body to mine, one of my clawed hands skimming the side of her body so that I could pull her leg up and have it wrap around my waist. I wanted her closer, to devour and fuse her to me her until she become part of my every being.

"_Koi_, mate with me" I said in-between kisses "Become mine" I said moving down the lick the spot where my mark would forever brand her my mate but before I could do that the female must give the consent. In order for me to bind her to me and give her my life span and the pup I was about to create with her, I needed her to open her aura and soul to me.

"Yes InuYasha…I'm yours" she said, her voice was slightly slurred but it was coherent enough to make it valid to my demon.

"Wrap your legs around me mate" I said in her ear then moaned when obeyed without questions.

'Hmmm…maybe I need to drug her more often' I thought "Expose your neck and open your aura love, it will hurt, but only for a moment"

"Yes InuYasha" I said her eyes closed as she tilted her head and exposed her pale neck to me and opened up her aura, letting her spiritual powers swirl around her. Smirking I wondered if there was a way I could get her to always be this obedient with me since she soon was going to be a pupped female.

I had enough herbs for four days. That is how long Kagome was going to be fertile for and I was going to make damn sure that before these four days where over, Kagome will be pregnant with my pup.

After seeing her kiss that other male, images of could happen if I were to let it flashed through my mind. I saw Kagome on the arm of another man and leaving my side; of her mating with that idiot and finally the image that made me snap was the image of Kagome round with another man's child. After that the demon in me snarled and I couldn't remember why I had waited so long to claim her.

Kagome will carry my children and in doing so, she would never think of leaving me. I will bind us together in every way possible, spirit, soul and blood. I knew this was a dirty trick but the demon in me was ruled by animal instincts and those instincts where telling me that there was another man that wanted to take our mate from us. I was going to make damn sure that would never happen

Growling low in my throat I saw red as I eased my way into her petite body. She was so hot, tight and delectable.

"Touch me" she whispered as she arched her back.

"Oh I'll touch you love" I said darkly as I reached her barrier, scraping my fangs to her shoulder I sank then deeply as I plunged deeply into her, ripping the barrier that held her purity for so many years.

She trembled and gave out a small cry of pain underneath me, her arms tight around my neck holding me to her as she kept her aura open for me. Injecting my youkai into I blanketed her aura with my own, lacing together our souls forever. No one would ever take her from me. If I were to die, my soul would wait for her on the other side until she died and was returned to me. Her purification powers recognized me and instead of purifying my youkai it fused with him, allowing my demon to merge his powers and hers.

Once she relaxed against me did I move. Dear merciful heaves….I was the luckiest bastard alive, she felt so fuckin amazing. I thrust deeply against her until you couldn't tell where she began and I ended. Her channel was liquid velvet against my hardness, coaxing me to release my seed deep within her ripe body. Licking the blood from her shoulder I pulled her up to me making her gasp at the new angle, with one arm holding her up I make a slash on my chest with the other and pull her lips to the blood trickling down.

"Drink mate" I said as I kept my pace feeling my release getting closer and closer "Drink and bind yourself to me"

She latch on and drank my blood, making it so that she could carry my pups. Moaning she drank until I had to stop her. Watching the blood run from the edge of her lips, growling I leaned forward and kissed her, licking the sticky red substance from her mouth.

She cried out into my mouth as she I felt her convulse around me, her orgasm shaking her tiny body until she nearly passed out. Roaring out into the darkness of the cave that I have taken and sated my mate I allowed her to take all of my seed. I stayed within her body for a lone while, not waiting any of it to go to waste.

Moving to my side I pulled her against my chest and breathed in her scent, purring low when my scent gently laced with hers now.

With my mate in my arms and my seed in her belly, I thought about my promise to Kikyo. I hated to break my promise but if I was being honest, I long ago fell out of love with her. She was not the woman I wanted to spend my life with. I almost thanked the gods for what Naraku did. If he had not interfered, then I would have been human and died long ago and I would never have met my soul mate.

Looking down at Kagome, I leaned down and nuzzled her cheek gently. She'll forgive me…I would make sure she did. I know she was going to be pissed but even she had to recognize that we belonged together, born for each other. Placing my hand on her stomach a rare true smile graced my face.

A pup.

A part of me and my mate to love unconditionally, a son or daughter to hold in my arms and protect.

Picking her up, I took her to the other room of the cave and sank into the hot spring. She sighed in my arms contently, I looked down at her and admired the way her bottom lip was slightly fuller than her top, how large and unique her gem blue eyes were. She truly was a beauty I thought, then growled low, and she belonged to me now. Not even my brother Sesshomaru would be able to find a female youkai as beautiful and powerful as my mate.

I always knew that my Inuyoukai instincts were stronger than most half demons, but I was almost unprepared for the sheer possessiveness that my beast was capable of as I gazed at my sleeping mate.

Washing the blood of her maidenhead I got out and reentered the other room where I laid her down on the fur pelts and pull my white under kimono over us. I would give her few moments of rest before I would take her again, and again, and again. Purring, I nuzzled her neck and licked the mark on her shoulder. I felt whole and complete now that I felt her soul merged with mine.

"I love you Kagome" I breathed against her ear "And I hope you can forgive me for taking away your choice"


	6. Chapter 6

_*Heavy lemon in this chapter* _

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and to my fellow readers….no you are not going crazy. This story did have some more chapters but I pulled a major squirrel and deleted them instead of just updated them O.o go figure. _

_Anyways, I decided the give this story an overhaul. I didn't like how the first chapters turned out so I am rewriting it and yes…adding things to the first chapters that I didn't before. _

_Thanks again for reading and enjoy!_

Kagome POV~ 2nd day~

I dreamed I was floating.

My body felt so lightweight and lazy. My limbs didn't want to respond to me as I tried to raise my arm. Was I dreaming or was I awake?

Opening my eyes I gazed at the ceiling of a cave.

A cave….why was I in a cave? I looked to my right and saw a fire burning lightly along with some herbs. They smelled so nice, sweet like flowers but not over whelming but why were they burning?

I felt something licking and nibbling my ankles gently then moved up to my calves slowly. Whatever it was…it felt good. Sighing in pleasure I looked down to see InuYasha caressing my legs as he licked and give my skin little love bites here and there. Leaning back I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feel of his lips on my body.

This really was the best dream. I felt so free. Free to love, free to as passionate as I wanted to; free to touch my Inu hanyou as much as I wanted. To bury my hands in his silky silver hair, to feel his strong muscles beneath my fingers and to kiss his sensual mouth.

I felt him turning me over on my stomach as his lips continued their path to my lower back. I hissed when I felt more of his body trying to cover mine, his mouth on my shoulders now, his bites getting more aggressive driving me wild with want.

He lifted my hips to him. I shuddered; I knew what was coming next. I wondered when I would feel this; when he would take me in this position…the position of his demonic nature.

Shamelessly I grinded my bottom to him, letting him know that I wanted this….that I wanted him. Gods, I wanted him endlessly.

"I love you my mate" he whispered into my ear before I felt him slowly penetrating my body. He always went in slowly at first in my dreams for some reason. It was like even in my daydreams he was still careful of not hurting me.

"I love you InuYasha…..it will always be you" I said, knowing that I would never have the courage to tell him that in real life. I was too afraid of his rejection to ever say it out loud to him, but here in my dreams, he loved me and I loved him. So I let him take my body and do what he wanted with me, to push me to that blinding point of pleasure until I was screaming his name over and over again.

When this dream ended, I would be alone again and he will be once more in love with Kikyo.

I cried out when he begin to grind harder, plunge into me deeper, making me sob in absolute rapture. His claws on my hips dug deeper almost to the point of pain while his fangs sank deep in my shoulder holding my body hostage to his as he pumped faster and faster making my body shake uncontrollably.

I felt his demonic aura flare out stronger behind me, letting me know that it was his demon that was inside of my body now. He let go of my shoulder only to drape his heavy body over my smaller one, forcing my on my elbows. His growling was getting louder exciting a wild part of me that I didn't bother to restrain….why would I? I was determined to enjoy this dream to the fullest.

I moaned loudly for him, my breaths coming out in pants as I grinded myself against him, not caring if I looked like a bitch in heat. My dream InuYasha growled out his approval as he loved me harder, his roars of pleasure sending my body into a heated frenzy until I gasped then screamed my release out to him.

I felt my body go deliciously limp under his heavy weight but he continued on until I felt him shudder then grunt raising my body to his. He buried his face in my neck kissing my skin before warmth washed over me, his thick member pulsing deep within me letting me know that he was filling me with is seed.

There was something nagging at me in the back of my mind but I was too happy and content to pay close attention to it. The only thing that mattered was being in the arms of the man I loved for so long. He pulled out then turned me over so that I could lie on his chest. His lips covered mine, giving me a tender loving kiss. I kissed him back, memorizing the feel of his tongue brushing against mine, his taste and scent.

I felt him move down my body and nuzzled my stomach making me giggle. Why did my dream InuYasha always do that?

"Damn" I heard him mutter before moving up to me again and kiss me. I was about to ask him what was the matter but he silenced me by once again saddling my hips and pushed himself inside of me.

Oh well….

~InuYasha POV~ 3rd day~

I looked down at Kagome's sleeping form and exhaled. She was a vision, her skin was dewy and swollen from my kisses, her raven hair fanned out around her like a dark halo, while my scent was everywhere on her from the many times I have claimed her. She was sleeping from sheer exhaustion, the last time she climaxed, she screamed out my name and fainted.

It's been three days and I still couldn't get enough of her, being bonded to her and having access to her emotions, that meant that I was able to tell exactly what she liked and what she craved. I

smirked at that, my little Kagome had a wildness in her that I hadn't know was there. She loved challenging me, fighting me when I wanted to enter her. She would turn into a little hell cat, attempting to throw me off of her and pretend that she didn't want me…but I knew better. Her desire would spike at my demons first growl of frustration, her arousal would thicken in the air as she waited for me to take control.

Wanton to the core, she had been ready to lose her innocence, ready to be taught and loved the intimacy of making love. I would have to watch out for that, I thought darkly, my mate was a daring little minx.

Walking over to her sleeping form, I leaned down and inhaled her scent moving closer to her flat stomach not helping the occasional lick. When I finally reached her stomach I nuzzled it gently and inhaled deeply. Closing my eyes I filtered through her scent and mine, seeking for the scent of my soon to be pup. My eyes snapped open.

There it was!

I closed my eyes and inhaled again savoring the spicy cinnamon scent of pregnancy. Purring loudly I opened my eyes and smiled before lovingly kissed her soon to be round stomach. My seed had taken form, growling I pulled her closer to my body. My petite mate was pregnant with my pup, Gods above I wanted to howl in male satisfaction.

'Finally…..I will have a family to call my own' I thought blissfully 'and she can never leave me'. Not being able to resist I kissed her…a lazy slow kiss meant to wake her and entice her. Moaning she shifted in my arms, her body responding to my demon and aura right away, she rubbed herself on me wanting to get closer to my body, I chuckled softy.

"Are you ready for me already?" I whispered as I caressed her soft skin giving her neck and shoulder little nips causing her to break out in goosebumps. I would never tire of her, she was so addicting that if she were to be taking away from me for any period of time, I would go feral from the withdraw symptoms. She was my disease and my cure.

I heard her moan and sigh as she arched her back and moved her legs so that I was at her core again. My demon was calling out to its mate, she might not be youkai but now that she was mated to one, she would respond to my scent, just as I responded to hers. And right now, my scent was telling her that I wanted her again.

"Yes"

The whisper wasn't yet out of her mouth before I was already deep inside of her warm welcoming body drawing out a lustful moan from her. I loved her slow this time, enjoying the little noises of pleasure my mate made as I grinded into her slowly.

I leaned down and kissed her as I made love to her, thanking her with my body for blessing me with a pup and a family.

~Kagome POV~

When I woke up I felt so sore and sated, my body was so relaxed that I would be surprised if I had any bones left. I wasn't outside…I was too comfy and warm to be outside.

I started to stretch when an arm that was around my waist pulled me closer to a hard chest behind me. My eyes snapped opened. Looking down I saw a familiar clawed hand right on my stomach, the other hand was _very_ close to one of my breasts….my very _naked_ breasts.

Wait…what the?!

I felt my face burn as realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh dear gods…it wasn't a dream.

Gathering my courage I slowly turned my body around and came face to face with my dog eared protector.

He was still asleep but his hold on my body didn't ease up, he only pulled me closer every time I managed to shimmy some space in-between us. It was then I noticed that we were both naked as the day we were born.

'But it was a dream!' I thought in a panic when I thought back to my dreams of him making love to me. I blushed harder at the many times he took me in my dreams and the many ways too….. Hard and fast, passionate and animalistic then lastly, slow, gently and lovingly. I couldn't even count all the times we made love. Was it maybe…60 times? less? more?

I was getting dizzy, swallowing I looked at InuYasha peaceful face; I couldn't help but smile as I reached up and gently caressed his cheek. We had been spooning while we slept. Frowning I thought back….something seemed off. How long have I been here?

While I was trying to remember that bit of information, I didn't see his hands move, all of the sudden I felt a squeeze on butt. I jerked and yelp of surprise, I was about to smack him then felt his mouth on my shoulder as he pulled me closer to his body.

'Oh….ah! that feels…so' I stopped thinking as his fangs scraped a spot on my shoulder that made my eyes roll to the back of my head. Oh, my body remembered this…I also remembered all of the things I did _to_ him. I swallowed at the memory of taking his large, hard manhood into my mouth, I remembered hearing his growls of pleasure as I licked, sucked and teased him until he became feral.

Speaking of become feral, I busy trying so hard to remember all that we had done and wasn't paying attention to what he was _doing_ at this very minute. One moment I was in his arms while he kissed my neck, the next thing I know I'm being hulled up to my hands and knees.

"Inu…" his name died on my lips as he pulled me up to his chest, he growled in my ear as his very hard member entered my willing body. I gave a loud cry of both surprise and pleasure.

By the gods!

My dreams did not to do justice to the sensations and pleasure coursing through my body. His moves were expert and confidant as he stretching me almost to the point of pain while his mouth on my neck was drove me crazy. I couldn't believe that he was doing this with me, that I had allowed him to take away my virginity but then, I had always hoped that it would be him to take it.

I reached up and buried my hands in his silver soft hair deciding that I wouldn't worry about detail for now…right now, the only thing that mattered to me was that I was in InuYasha's arms and that he was making love to me. Funny how I could feel how happy and content he was, it was like I was connected to him, like he was feeding me his emotions. Smiling I leaned my head to his as I moaned softy. Gods…if I had known that this is what sex felt like…..I would have paid a bit more attention when my friends when they tried to set me up with blind dates.

'No' I thought as he started to hit a spot within me that had me seeing stars…. this only feels this amazing because of _him_…because I love him.

I felt a flood gate open deep within me, shuddering I screamed out his name as lights flashed before my eyes. My body went limp but he still continued to pump in and out of me, this time harder provoking another wave of pleasure to wash over me just as he growled loudly, his arms tighten around me as I felt his sperm enter my waiting body in hot jets. Moving slowly he didn't pull out until he was well spent and emptied into me.

It was that action that brought me to awareness.

'Oh gods!' I thought as I recalled all of the times he came inside of me…._all_ of the times…all 60 plus times.

When he pulled out I gave a little gasp at the strange feeling, he turned me into his arms and laid me back down with him.

He appeared to be asleep again, the soft purring sound coming off of him almost made me giggle. Men and sex…..it didn't matter if they were human, hanyou, demons or freaking aliens….sex was sex to all men and it seemed to even turn my usual surly and loud mouth half demon into a purring puppy.

I took this time to count the days from my last period to now….even though I didn't know when now was, but I took a wild guess. I felt a tingle going up my spin as I recounted and counted again. Panic settled into me now.

I had been ovulation.

Oh dear gods no….I felt my body shake with fear. Today was my last day of ovulation, I was still fertile….not that it mattered anymore.

I wasn't stupid, I may be a bit naive but I knew from Sango that a demon's sperm was stronger and more virile than a human man's would be. She had told me this when she asked me about my feelings for InuYasha. I had confessed to her that I loved him completely and that if he ever gave me the chance to love him I would. Sango had made sure that I knew how important it was that I knew first some interesting details regarding demons; that if I ever did allow InuYasha to claim me…..that I would have to be careful. InuYasha's blood was powerful, more than other half demons and that he was also in his prime. InuYasha was had the potency of full blooded demon and the stamina of ten men.

I swallowed as I realized what this meant. I was 99% sure that I was now pregnant with his baby. There was no way I could not be, I had been ovulating while he came inside of me all those times. What was I going to do? What would he say?

I frowned as I looked around the cave. Why in the hell was I here anyways? The last thing I remembered was him picking me up from my era and bringing me here. After that, everything sorta went a bit hazy. I could barely remember him asking me to be his mate and the pain of him taking my virginity.

I brought my hand up to the juncture of my neck and shoulder and felt my skin there. It was swollen and the skin was raised slightly as if I had a scar there, I also felt two fang marks. Bringing my fingers to my eyes I noticed a bit of red. Blood.

Blood…..I….drank his blood.

What did that mean? I up my fingers to my lips as I remembered how good his blood tasted, how it felt going down my throat warm and coppery and how I wanted more. I needed to get away from him. Being this close was doing things to my brain. He was holding me tenderly and protectively, while we were both naked and intimately pressed against one another.

He was too beautiful to be near I thought sadly. What we shared was probably pent up lust since he couldn't have Kikyo.

Kikyo.

I stifled a sob as I thought about her for the first time since I was brought to this cave. He was still in love with her! How could I be so stupid to ever forget that! How could I allow him to use my body like that? I moved away from him waking him up in the process but I didn't care. I backed away from him reaching for his kimono of the fire rat to cover my naked body.

It hurt to move, my muscles where strained and sore reminding me of what we had been doing. Tears ran down my face as I watched him get up with a start looking for me. His golden eyes fell on me, his expression was worried and frantic as he got up and reached for me.

I shook my head sobbing as I backed away from his touch.

"What's wrong _koi_?" he said confused ignoring my pleas for him to leave me alone. He moved to pick me up and pull me to his lap. He growled low in his throat automatically making my muscles relax against him, I felt his youkai flare out a bit until I was passive in his arms.

How did he do that? Why was my body responding to him like this?

"I can feel your suffering and worry Kagome" he said softy "It's like a sword to my heart, tell me why you are so sad"

I looked up to stare into his honey eyes so full of worry and bit my lip. I didn't know what made me do it but I couldn't resist as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as a sob ripped from within my soul. I didn't want to leave him anymore; I didn't want him to ever see Kikyo again, I didn't want for him to look at me like a replacement for her. I wanted his heart….I wanted to love him and for him to allow me to love him back.

"Kagome! Please tell me what's wrong angel" he said to me desperately as he cupped my face in his clawed hands "I can't stand to feel your anguish" he said before kissing my forehead tenderly.

I looked up at him with a slight frown.

'He could feel my sorrow?' I thought confused 'How?'

He must have seen the confusion in my eyes because he chuckled darkly before leaning down to nuzzle my neck.

"I can feel your emotions because you are part of me now…..my little wife" he said kissing my neck.

Wife?!

"I don't understand what is going on" I said trying hard to get my thoughts together but it was a little difficult with InuYasha's lips teasing my skin "Am I dreaming? This is all a dream right?" I said then closed my eyes "Okay….I need to wake up…..like…right now" I said with a nervous laugh.

My stomach was doing little flip flops as he moved his lips to my ear and nibbled causing me to shudder as warmth spread all over my body.

"Still think this is dream?" he whispered before he growled low in my ear. Goosebumps washed over me, I didn't even notice that I tilted my head to him or that I was practically purring to him.

"You belong to me now….my little mate" he said to me his youkai flaring out more filling me with the urge to purr against him even more. I wasn't even paying attention to what he had said; a strange and new part of me was compelling me to nuzzle his neck.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered as I nuzzled him affectionately not able to resist the compulsion as I made a little whimper sound in the back of my throat, I bumped my nose to his jaw line before I licked his chin. I didn't know where this knowledge was coming from, but somehow I knew that my actions spoke of my devotion to my mate and alpha.

He growled louder at me and again somehow I knew what he wanted. I tilted my head back for him, exposing the vulnerable skin of my throat to him.

"That's my good little mate" he said huskily against my throat "You respond to my demon just like an Inuyoukai female would"

There was that word again. Mate.

I was so confused. I thought he wanted to mate with Kikyo. Did he mate with me because she was dead and I was the only link left of her to him? I started him whimper in distress causing him to move to my cheek and gave me a lick.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought…..this is what you wanted with her InuYasha" I said softy then struggled to get up. He held me to him for just a moment before he let me get up. Tying his kimono on I tried to walk but found my legs were weak. Why was I so weak? Then I remembered that unless I was on my back or my knees I didn't do much walking since I came to this cave. Blushing hard I tried to find a memory of maybe leaving the cave but I couldn't. I remembered a hot water spring but that's about it.

What in the world did he plan to do? Lock me away to be his little sex toy?

"Kagome….I feel like I owe you a huge apology for the way I've been acting and treating you. What I feel for Kikyo is guilt over her death… I do care for her, but I don't love her. I knew for a long time that you where the one that I wanted to be with but I was too damn stubborn and shy to confess it to you. Until now"

I looked at him for a long time, trying desperately not to believe him. If I gave into his words and they turned out to be untrue….it would kill me.

"Why do you doubt me?" his voice sounding suddenly pissed "Why are you trying to convince yourself that it's not real?"

"How?" I was shocked, how did he know what I was feeling

"I can feel your emotions through our bond" he said "Look within yourself and you will be able to feel my emotions too"

"Uh?" Oh gods….I was so confused and exhausted but I did what he asked. Closing my eyes I searched deep within me, calming the panic and confusion that was clouding my mind and looked for the link that he was talking about.

I felt him. He was feeling anxious, worried, content and….desire? Frowning I zoned in on that emotion, then suddenly opened my eyes and backed away from him…he was…aroused…by me!

"What?" he asked flashing me his famous cocky little grin "Found something you didn't expect?"

"Your…we…" I stumbled on before I put my head in my hands "This is too much to possess InuYasha. I was going to leave you to be happy with Kikyo, then you tell me that you don't love her and that you love me….it's too much information. I can't understand why you did this? Is it because I have her soul?"

"Damit Kagome would you stop saying that" he said getting up to walk towards me.

"Eek!" I gave out a small shriek when he stood up, not a bit concerned or embarrassed that he was still nude. I turned around be not before I was able to get a good look at his body. Holy hell….no wonder I'm so sore! How in the world did he manage to make _that_ fit without tearing me apart?

I felt myself being lifted suddenly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said nervously, I didn't miss the fact that he was turned on when he stood up.

"I want a bath" he said then shrugged "And I want to bathe with my new mate"

"What?! Oh gods…the headache" I said as I rested my head on his chest. I felt mentally battered and physically abused.

Placing me on my feet he pulled his robe away from my body. I yelped but he didn't give me time to feel embarrassed or pull away before lowering me to the hot water.

Oh this felt so good on my sore muscles. The water rippled behind me, I tried to edge father away from him but he only pulled me closer to him and started to wash my back messaging my shoulders as well.

"I can't believe I'm here with you like this" I said in a low voice "You…mated me"

"Yeah I did" was his only reply.

"Why? I still don't understand, why would you do that?"

He sighed but didn't say anything for a while until he whispered his answer in my ear.

"Because I love you my Kagome"

Gasping I turned around and faced him.

"W..wha…what?!" I said shocked "You…don't mean that….." I shook my head as tears fell down my face.

"And why the hell not? Why don't you believe me?" he said roughly as he pull me into his arms his hand stroking my hair "Kagome…I love you so stop being so stubborn and just accept that I am your mate now"

I sighed silently as I laid my head to his chest, letting his heartbeat relax my already tired mind. He held me to him in the warm water while I tried to calm myself down.

"InuYasha" I said when the nagging feeling crept up again and I asked the question that has been the back of my head for a while now.

"How long have we been here?"


	7. Chapter 7

~InuYasha POV~

"How long have we been here?"

Such an innocent question and yet for me….it was the question I was dreading to answer. I knew what I did was wrong, knew that I had taken away her freedom and choice and tied her to me forever but my need to be with her was stronger than the guilt burning in my human heart.

"I don't think you want me to answer that Kagome" I said moving to get out of the water and walked into the other room. Pulling on my hakama and white kimono I turned around to see Kagome making her way towards me slowly my robe of the fire rat tired around her once more with my sleeves doubling as an obi. She looked so gorgeous in my eyes, I loved it when she wore my clothes, and my scent would saturate every inch of her skin.

She bit her lip nervously then looked at me "What are you hiding from me? Why….why do I get the feeling you did all of this on purpose?"

I sighed crouched down and picked up the remains of the herbs I had used on her.

"Everything that I did….I did it for us" I said in a low voice then turned to face her. Her skin was pale as she looked at me, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Oh gods InuYasha…..what did you DO!" she said falling to her knees "What did you do?" she looked at me tears streaming down her face "_Please_ tell me you didn't know I was ovulating…please tell me you didn't know I could get pregnant"

I stood up and walked over to her so that I could cup her face in my hands while I growled low in my throat, trying to smooth her fears and anxiety.

"What do you want me to tell you huh? That I acted out of instincts? That it was my demon that took control over my actions? I'm sorry Kagome, but as your mate, I can't lie to you" I said a bit harshly to her "Your mine now so start getting used to it"

I saw her eyes flash as anger radiated off of her in waves.

"Damn you InuYasha…how could you!" she said standing up "How long have you kept me in here…I want you to tell me NOW!"

I snarled loudly at her, it was a sound an alpha would use on his beta when she was being unruly. I saw her cringe before she fell on her knees, her head down gasping as she fought my demand for her submission.

"What other option did I have?" I whispered to her in a cold voice, trying hard to keep my demon in check "You tell me? You were withdrawing from me, don't think I didn't notice how you would find ways so that I couldn't touch you, or carry you. You left me…..remember? You _left_ and what do I find when I go and get you? I find you kissing another man!" I said then reached down to grab a hold of her arms and hulled her up.

She looked at me, shocked, scared and angry.

"Four days Kagome…is that what you wanted to know?" I saw her eyes widen when I said that "That right, you've been in here for four days with me and I will **not** apologize for it like I said what other fucking choice did I have!" I snarled roughly to her before I crushed her to me, holding her small body to mine "You are all that matters to me _koi_, I have told you once….I need you with me. So yes….I brought you here on purpose"

She pushed me away and glared at me.

"Your selfish bastard. Why now huh? Just because some other man kissed me you…what? Steal me away, and drugged me so that you can have your way with me for four days? How could you! I trusted you damn you!"

I had to get her to calm down; this couldn't be good for the pup.

"Calm down Kagome" I said in a soothing low voice "I know you're upset and confused but everything will be fine now"

She shook her head "No…it's not fine InuYasha, don't you realize what you have done?" Closing her eyes she didn't push me back when I moved closer and pulled her into my arms growling low to calm her down.

"Shhh….it'll be okay love" I said into her hair inhaling her sweet scent now mixed in with mine.

"InuYasha…..why did you bring me here?" she said so quietly that I almost missed it.

I exhaled before answering her "I brought you here so that you can become my mate. I brought you here to tie us together forever"

"You have the keenest sense of smell of anyone that I know besides your brother….tell me….did you know I was ovulating?"

I closed my eyes and reminded myself that what I did was for her own good, she was too special, too precious to me.

"Kagome…it had to be done" I started to say but she cut me off. The sound of flesh connecting with flesh didn't register as much as the stinging sensation on my cheek.

"Don't InuYasha…just answer me truthfully…Am. I. Pregnant"

Growling low I looked at her not able to believe that she had actually stuck me.

"Yes" I said ruthlessly "You wanted to leave and forget me...well I just made sure that you couldn't. You are caring my pup within your womb and it's my mark that you have on your neck. You belong to me now…..both you _and_ our pup"

I felt her powers flare out a bit. I pushed out my own youkai suppressing her powers with my own.

"Damn it….stop it Kagome. Your tired _koi_, I can feel how mentally exhausted and drained you are, let me help you" I said pushing her powers back trying to force her to sleep.

I honestly should have expected it…but somehow I didn't.

"SIT!"

"Shit!"

Wham!

I tried to fight off the spell but couldn't. I looked up and saw her run towards the exit

"Kagome!" I yelled after her…..damn…this was not good.

~Kagome POV~

As soon as he was planted on the ground I ran.

I didn't know where I was going….the cave was dark and a labyrinth and without InuYasha's keen senses I didn't think I was going to be able to make it out before he caught up to me.

I have to try; I had to get away from him. I felt too raw. Betrayal ran strong and bitter in my veins making me want to just curl up and sob, but I couldn't break down know. First I had to get out of this cave, find Sango and go home. Once I was safely home then and only then will I allow myself to break down.

Making sure to keep the cave walls close to my hands I ran trying hard not to trip on any rocks. I paused when I heard footsteps….he was getting closer to me.

"SIT!"

Wham and a grunt.

My heart thumped franticly, he was closer than I thought.

"Kagome! Stay where you are…..there are things you don't understand" I heard his voice calling out to me from behind me.

Ignoring him I turned around and resumed running in the pitch black darkness in front of me. I was afraid of the dark. I shivered as I wondered where I was going. Was I lost? The compulsion to turn back and run into his arms was getting stronger and stronger. My head was staring to pound but I staggered on, fighting the need for his embrace and his scent.

No.

I will not be a prisoner to my baser instincts.

I ran until I saw light up ahead, smiling I ran harder for that light. I was at the mouth of the cave when I felt his arms go around my waist lifting me off the ground as he turned back towards the cave.

"No! Let me go InuYasha!" I yelled as I kicked and punched his chest.

He snarled loudly at me, it was that blasted roar that made my insides freeze causing my limbs to relax unwillingly. Tears fell down my face as I realized that he had total control, I couldn't fight him when he did that, I was powerless to do anything other than bend to his wishes.

He pulled me into his chest as he leaned down to nuzzle my neck tenderly "Shhhh…..don't cry mate, I can't stand to see you so upset" His fingers messaged my scalp making my eyes droop as the grumbling in his chest made his frame vibrate coaxing me to relax against him. I felt him giving my neck little kisses making butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Relax _saiai…_that it….just relax, it's okay" he breathed against my ear, his husky voice making it hard to keep my eyes open "This is not healthy for our pup, relax for me my mate"

Pup. Our pup. Gods I has to fight this compulsion, I had to get away from him.

"No" I muttered as I tried to get my body to respond to move away from him but I couldn't even lift my arms. He growled louder making my eyelids flutter down heavily. My head rolled back as my body went limp against him. I felt so sleepy and tired, mentally and physically.

"Stop fighting me Kagome" He said picking me up to cradle me in his arms "Go to sleep, you had a very emotional day, I can feel how tired you are, go to sleep"

It burned every time I tried to open my eyes or blink; whatever he was doing to me was making me so weak that I couldn't even lift my arms. I felt like rag doll helpless to fight against him.

"Damn you…" I muttered as I tried to squirm, forcing my body to move. I knew he was taking me back to his little den.

"I'm sorry I have to do this _koi_, I really am but you are the one thing I can't lose" he said softy as he released his youkai "I love you too damn much" he said softly before I felt the pressure pushing down on me, surrounding my powers. I was so out of it that it took me a moment to realize what he was planning to do.

"No!" I said trying to flare out my powers but found that he already suppressed them. Choking back on a sob I felt so heartbroken that I was whimpering as tears ran down my face.

I felt the softness of the pelts under me and InuYasha growling low in his throat trying to calm me and force me to sleep.

"How could you…..I trusted you" I breathed out, I was so tired….so very tired. I felt him besides me; his fingers stroked my face tenderly making my heart ache painfully.

"Don't you realize how much I love you?" He said his voice right by my ear as he pulled me into his arms "How much I need you in my life?"

I started to struggle against his hold until he sighed in frustration. I opened my eyes as he got up and went the far end of the cave. He rummaged thought some stuff before I saw him approaching the fire. He opened a pouch and took a small jar and opened it, frowning I wondered what in the world he was doing as he took what looked like a salve and applied it to his nose. He sneezed a bit before applying some more.

"Wha?" I stared to say when he put it down and took some herbs from the pouch. He took a small bunch and placed them on a small stone slab before setting the slab close to the fire.

I stared to shake my head in earnest.

"No….no…" I knew what it was; he was going to drug me again. Leaning over he picked me up and placed me closer to the smoke of the herbs.

I turned my face into his chest covering my nose and tried not to inhale. Of course he would find a way to protect himself from it, that salve must do something to keep his nose from getting effected himself.

"Why do you have to fight me for everything? Can't you see that I'm trying to take care of you? Your heart is beating too fast and you're scared, you need to relax and sleep" He took my face and turned it toward the smoke.

I struggled to break free of his hold by attempting to bite him. Uttering an oath he let go of my face and let out a terrifying growl.

Gasping I opened my eyes I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were red. His demon came out. Shaking my head I whimpered when he leaned down and bit into my neck all the while growling low at me. It was a warning…..he was inside of my head. His demon was pissed off that I wasn't obeying him.

I took this opportunity to filter though his mind, trying to see what compelled him to behave like this with me. I was shocked at what I found.

I had always known that InuYasha was a jealous person but I never imaged the extent to which it spread. He was an extremely possessive creature. He didn't like it when I didn't talk to him, he didn't like it when I refused to let him carry me on his back and he didn't like it when I went home. I saw that if it where up to him, I would be locked away somewhere, away from other people and away from other males. He saw me as his most prized possession, his mate and beloved. He was extremely covetous of me and our soon to be born baby. He would destroy any threat to us, kill anyone who would be stupid enough to try and hurt me and our baby now.

He loved me completely and unconditionally.

I was still hurt and pissed at what he did…..but deep down I knew I still loved him too.

The herbs where starting to make me woozy again, making my mind want to drift into relaxation. I felt his fangs detach from my neck while his tongue lapped at the blood he no doubt left behind.

His tongue on my skin felt very intimate, like it was something sacred…like something only between lovers would do. Growling I felt him shudder, his muscles ripped from the base of his spine up to his shoulders in a very animalistic way, it was incredibly…primitive.

"Breathe deeply" he whispered as he held my protectively to his chest, the sounds of his growls from his chest lulling me to sleep "That's it….sleep peacefully my Kagome….relax and let your mate take care of you"

I felt his lips on my cheek and eyelids as one of his claws played with my hair. I was on my side facing him, he had one of his legs on top of mine, trapping me to him while one of his arms pulled me close to his chest completely enveloping me since I was so short compared to him.

I yawned sleepily not able to resist my heavy lids anymore. I felt his hand skim the skin of my face lightly before I felt his lips press into mine, his tongue licking my lower lip slowly before pulling away to snuggling me to him.

Hopefully I woke up before he did…I would make my escape then.

~InuYasha POV~

I watched as she finally succumbed to sleep under the influence of both my youkai and the herbs. She was still hurt, the feeling of betrayal and distress was still thick around her aura but I knew that would happen.

I had been prepared for her to act even more aggressively, but damn it hurt to see that look in her eyes. It burned something deep inside of me when she looked at me with fear and grief.

Looking at her sweet angelic face I felt my demon whimper painfully inside of me. We both loved this woman in our arms completely. My demon, who usually was so blood thirsty and savage, the one who would relish in the thought of slaughtering an entire village as if it was some orgasmic delight…whimpered inside of me sadly that Kagome was so brokenhearted at our actions. She was the only one who could reach out and touch the heart of my beast and tame it with her light and goodness. My demon loved her light, her purity and her heart, it coveted her more than my human side did, desired her with a passion that had me clutching Tetsusaiga at times.

If I didn't find a way to get her to forgive me, I feared it would only get worse. Now that it's had a taste of her, my demon would never be able to live without her touch. Even now as she slept I was fighting my control of it. It wanted our mate desperately, he wanted to come out and take control of my body once more so that he could ease himself between her pale thighs and make love to her. It was the strangest feeling being so torn in two. My human side knew that I had to give her time; by my demon was an greedy beast. I could feel him now as I lowered my face to her neck so that I could taste the sweet skin. Growling low I kissed and nibbled her delicate neck then leaned back to admire my mark her.

My demon also saw our pup as his. Since I had allowed him free reign while claiming Kagome, using the extra strength of my demon's seed….naturally it saw the pup as his. My pup's blood would not be diluted since I used pure demon sperm to impregnate her, my pups would be like me, half human and half demon, not quarter demon.

I smirked, Kagome will be happy that our children will have my ears, since she had an obsession with them. Of course the challenge will be to get her to forgive me enough to be happy that we are going to have a pup together.

Yawning I snuggled into my mate, watching her sleep for a while, admiring the way the light of the fire danced off her beautiful face. She was by far the most beautiful woman in this era. She was so exotic and different in every way, from her wavy tresses, her blemish free skin to her stunning aqua eyes. Gods her eyes….

I remembered when I had woken up from being pinned to the tree, I was so disoriented that I mistake her for Kikyo at first but when she came closer so to me I realized how wrong I was. Not only was her scent clean, gentle and alluring but her eyes caught my off guard. No human had eyes that color, at least not that I've seen.

Kikyo had been beautiful, but she was always so cold and detached that what I thought was love, I had mistaken for loneliness. I had wanted companionship, after 200 years of roaming round without a home. Kagome out shined Kikyo when it came to outer beauty and inner beauty. I hated it when she thought that Kikyo was better than her, hated it that she thought that Kikyo was more important to me. There was nobody in my live more important than Kagome….other than my pup.

My pup.

I felt a surge of pride run though me. I was going to be a father, I was going to have someone of my blood and Kagome to protect and love. A family.

Growling I rubbed my cheek to her forehead before allowing myself to sleep next to my mate. I needed to recoup my energy, I had hardly slept at all these past for days.

~Kagome POV~

When I woke up again I noticed that the cave was darker, the fire glowing low in the firepot. Looking up I saw that InuYasha was fast asleep, his breathing even and deep but he still had a death grip on me. His leg was thrown on top of mine while his arms kept me prisoner against his chest.

He must have known I would try and run when I woke up. I had to be careful and quite, he was a light sleeper and any sudden movements usually woke him up. The first thing I did was try and shimmy my legs from out under him. Gently I pulled my legs an inch at a time, not daring to breath for fear that he would wake up and do as he threaten and chain me to him….or this cave.

I still couldn't believe that he went to the extreme that he did to keep my by his side. As much as I love him…..I also had to get away. I needed time to myself and think things over, I needed my mom.

Oh my gosh…..my mom.

What is she going to say when I tell her that I was pregnant with InuYasha's baby? I tried not to hyperventilate and wake him up. She's going to think that the only reason I was coming to the feudal era was to fool around with InuYasha….and could I blame her if she did think that?

Looking up at him I sighed internally that he was still asleep but getting out his embrace was going to be difficult, he was going to wake up when he didn't have a warm body pressed against him anymore. Biting my lip I debated on what to do, when I had an idea.

Well…here goes nothing.

Leaning into him I kissed is lips, soft and gently until he started to kiss me back. I tried hard to not shiver when I felt him deepen the kiss but regardless of what he did, I still craved his touch. I couldn't just turn off my feelings for him. Shaking myself I took the opportunity and rolled him on to his back, still kissing him gently. His hands went into my hair as he gave out a soft moan. That was my cue. I reached up and started to rub his ears gently at the base, watching as he purred low and deep before breaking the kiss and leaned into my touch. His arms fell limp as he purred away like a content puppy. I kept rubbing his ears until he stopped purring and fell asleep again.

Before I pulled my hands away I gave him one last peck on the cheek.

I didn't have time to look for my uniform but I did find my panties and thanked the heavens that he didn't rip them to shreds. I tipped toed out of the cave and into the darkness. Quietly I moved thought the dark tunnels, memorizing the path I took last time and walked fast. I couldn't risk running having my heavy breathing wake him up or alert him that I was on the move.

Once I reached the mouth of the cave I looked up and gazed at the full moon, it was night time. I knew I shouldn't go out into the forest at night, especially unprotected but I had no other choice. If I went back I feared that I just might give into him, I was always so weak when it came to InuYasha, my love blinding me to all of his flaws and quirks.

Moving down to the meadow I tried to let my aura flare out when I realized that InuYasha still had the block in it. I could undo it but if I did that, it would alert him to what I was doing. This left my blind, lost and defenseless in the dark forest.

I gave out a little cry of desperation as I looked back at the cave. No…I had to risk it.

I walked into the forest and headed in the direction that he had first taken when he brought me here four days ago. I took one last took behind me and started to run.

After an hour of running I felt so sick that I was so close to throwing up. My head pounded, my muscles ached and my inner thighs were tender. Dear lord, what did he do to me? I thought darkly as I hissed at the pain. Did I spend all of those four days legs spread for him? Yes, said a sultry little voice in the back of my head. I had a flash back of him in demon form as he hovered above me, thrusting and growling above me.

Wait…what? Why didn't I notice before that it had been his demon who always claimed my body?

I had another flash back of him kissing me in his full demon form. His demon was kissing me? I put my hand on my lips, and then noticed a little nick on the corner where his fang cut me. I thought his demon was vicious and bloodthirsty? True that I've never been truly afraid of it as I should be, but InuYasha has always told me how dangerous his other half was. It was so strange, I wanted to think of this more but I was just so damn tired.

I kept a light job, trying hard to ignore the pain in my legs and head. I will have to soak in some salt water to ease my virgin soreness. Well…I sure as hell wasn't a virgin anymore, he didn't pluck my cherry…..he cut the whole darn tree down and planted his own seed.

I placed my hands on my stomach. A baby….his baby. A beautiful little baby boy or girl that I hoped would have its fathers hair and eyes….not to mention his ears.

I shook my head and scolded myself for my daydream. I should be pissed at him, not imagining him holding our child in his arms but on that note I did admit to myself that he was going to make a wonderful father. Fierce, protective, loving and gentle, he would teach his children to laugh, fight and work hard.

I felt a compulsion to return to his side. I stopped running and tilted my head looking around me. The headache that I had pounded into me, making tears swim in my eyes. Dear gods, what was this? I had a migraine before…and this was no migraine, this was something worse. I continued to walk when the urge to turn back to him hit me with a force so strong my knees buckled and gave out.

Crying out I clutched my head in pain as I fought it. He was doing this. He was awake and on the move, slowing me down and coaxing me back to him and dear kami's help me…I wanted to obey. I got up and ran in earnest again...running form temptation. Since he was up I pushed at the block on my powers, pounding at it but he was stronger than I was right now. I ran, stumbling on tree roots and getting whipped by branches, my feet had cuts as well as my arms and legs now.

I ran until I stumbled onto a clearing and cried when I saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"Kagome?" said Sango in alarm running to me. I slumped on her for support crying softly. I was so exhausted and weak. My head pounded, I felt I was so close to getting a brain aneurysm and my body was calling out InuYasha. I don't know what he did to me with that blood exchange but I kept getting the feeling of being with him, to sleep in his arms safe and protected. That deep longing to be in his arms as strong, to have his scent surround me and to hear his deep growls lull me to sleep.

"Take me to the well Sango…please!" I pleaded with her.

"Why? What happened to you? Where is InuYasha and why are you wearing his robe? Was there a battle?" she asked looking around for our leader.

I shook my head "I…cant…just please take me to the well" I pleaded knowing that if we didn't get a move on, InuYasha would be here any moment.

She gave me a frightened look then glanced at Miroku who looked worried.

"What's wrong Kagome?" chirped in Shippo as he climbed on my shoulder then leaped away, his eyes wide "Whoa Kagome! You reek of InuYasha" he said making my blood freeze.

Sango's eyes widen a bit as she took looked at InuYasha's robe again.

Miroku walked over and looked at Shippo.

"What do you mean Lady Kagome smells like InuYasha? Wouldn't she always smell like him since he carries her around?"

Shippo shook his head "No, she smells like my momma used to, she always had my dad's smell permanently surrounding her"

"Like a mate" whispered Sango then looked at "What did he do?"

I shook head at her "Please Sango…..take me home" I said desperately.

She nodded and turned to Kirara "Let's go"

Once I was in the air my head started to pound even worse.

"Kagome….tell me…did he force himself on you?" she asked once we were closer to the well.

How could I answer that? In a way yes he did, he took my choice and freewill away from me. Mated me without my consent….although…I do remember him asking me to become his mate, and I had said yes.

"No Sango…he didn't" I answered because in reality he didn't; besides…this was InuYasha we were talking about. Didn't I dream for this day?

"Well…..he couldn't have really forced you" muttered Sango "The female has to give consent and willing open up their auras for the male. If there was any fear he wouldn't be able to mate you, it protect females from being taken against their will. So what happened, why are so anxious to go home?"

"I can't really say Sango….I just need to go home and think things over" I replied tiredly. The pain was going to make me throw up…I could feel it.

"Well….I have to say, Shippo is right. Your do smell an awful lot like InuYasha, even for a human you can smell him on you"

I looked away feeling my face turn six shades of red.

Kirara landed by the well, I climbed off and stumbled towards it, the pain was blinding now.

"Kagome! Are you sure you're okay….your nose is bleeding" she said worried "maybe we should go back to camp and wait for InuYasha…you don't look so good"

I gave her a weak smile "Don't worry about me Sango, I'll be fine, don't forget that I have my advance medicine back home, I'll take an aspirin and with some sleep I'll be brand new"

I jumped into the well; I didn't give her a chance to argue with me. Once I reached the other side I climbed out with difficulty stumbling a few times, almost falling off the ladder.

I didn't make it out of the well house. My breathing became ragged, my heart slammed in my chest. Coughing I noticed the specks of blood that fell on the wood floor. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I looked down and noticed the blood smeared on my white skin. I was bleeding from my mouth and nose.

The room swayed around me. I didn't remember falling but I found myself suddenly on the floor by the well as I struggled to breathe.

_InuYasha_….

His name was the last thing I ran through my mind when my world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long delay for the update….but I decided to make a lot of changes to the story on this chapter. Enjoy! And please let me know how you guys like it. **

**Oh! And please be sure to read my profile….I have placed an update and I need the opinion of my fellow readers regarding two new stories! **

**Thanks! **

**Vani**

~InuYasha POV~

Something was wrong.

My demon was snarling in my sleep, yanking me out of my deep slumber.

I turned over, my hands looking for the warm body of my mate but I couldn't find her. The pelts where she should have been where cold, inhaling deeply my eyes snapped open. Her scent was old.

"Shit" I muttered in the semi darkness of the cave. I should have fuckin chained her to me. She shouldn't have been awake yet, she should have been sleeping for at least another three hours. Damn her for being so stubborn.

My demon snarled a bit more loudly within me, it wanted our mate back where she and our pup would be safe. Quickly I got up and put my pants and my white under kimono then strapped my sword to my waist and ran out of the cave.

I could feel how tired she was. Her body was aching and fatigued and the headache that was pounding at her inducing a sharp pain. That headache was a sign that she was too far away from her alpha and mate. That should have warned her to return to me, but Kagome wasn't youkai and she didn't recognize the danger signs.

I ran towards her direction, linking myself to her, sending a compulsion for her to return. I felt when she realized I was moving towards her, she panicked and picked up the pace. That pissed me off. I felt her trying to break the seal I had on her powers, but she was too weak at moment so I used the opportunity to send a stronger compulsion. Damn she was a stubborn woman.

I sped up the pace when I felt her pain become hazardously strong.

"Fuck" I growled. That amount of pain and stress could not healthy for a pupped female. I did not go through all of this only to lose her; I refused to let death win. I wanted my petite mate and damn it all I was going to do everything in my power to get her back.

She was moving faster away from me. Shit, she found the others. I leaped up from tree to tree, my legs moving faster than I ever ran, my determination to get to Kagome forcing my demon to move quicker until I was nothing but a red streak flying thought the night.

I was getting closer, I could feel it but something was wrong with her. She was too weak, her body was about to shut down from the amount of pain and shock.

"Hold on for me _saiai, _hold on just a bit longer" I muttered angrily. I was pissed but I was also heartbroken and hurt that my mate would go to this extreme to get away from me. What did I expect though? I knew that there would be a possibility of her not forgiving me right away but I was also determined that no matter what I would keep fight to win her trust back. She was all that mattered to me and I was going to get her to forgive me even if it was the last thing I did.

It didn't take me long before I ran into Miroku…..literally. I knocked into him, both of us skidding on the hard forest floor.

"Oof!"

"InuYasha?"

I sat up and felt a small body land on my shoulder. Looking over I saw Shippo perched on me.

"InuYasha! Where have you been? You just missed Kagome….she didn't look too good" he said innocently then he took a sniff at me "You smell like Kagome did when she came here….kinda like my momma and papa use to"

I nodded to him "Yeah, we smell like mates Shippo"

His little aqua eyes widen "Did you mate with Kagome then InuYasha? Does this mean you're gonna stop two timing her with Kikyo now?"

I growled at him but didn't hit him, I had to practice my patience for my own pups, lord knows with my luck they'll come out with my attitude, plus Shippo was Kagome's kit and since she was my mate….that meant that he was now my kit.

"I never did two time Kagome, I felt like I had an obligation to Kikyo, but I don't anymore. I will avenge her death but that is it. I have a mate now" I said, I didn't want to tell them about our pup yet, I had to get Kagome to forgive me first.

Shippo made a face at me "Well it's about time….I'm tired of seeing momma cry"

I ruffed his hair gently "Yeah I know squirt" he leaned into my hand and gave it a little nip before he buried his face into my hair.

"Kagome left with Sango a few minutes ago" I turned to look at Miroku, his face was a bit grim "I think we need to have a long talk InuYasha, Lady Kagome looked rather distraught when she found us…..wearing nothing but your haori of the fire rat" he shot me a meaningful look.

I could tell he sort pieced everything together by that mean glint in his eyes. I stood up and crossed my arms to my chest, Shippo still attached to my shoulder. It felt nice having him there, this would be the way my own pup will interact with me once he or she grew to be Shippo's age, Shippo's choice to stay with me was a sign of his loyalty to me since I was now Kagome's mate. He as accepting me as his alpha and father figure.

"There is nothing to talk about monk, Kagome's now my mate and I'm gonna go and get her back. She can't be so far away from me….at least not yet" I said stomping away from him and towards the well.

"Wait InuYasha! Why did she seem so anxious to leave home?" said Miroku following me "I don't want to jump into conclusions but the way Lady Kagome was acting and from what you just said it sounds to me like you mated her against her wishes…tell me it's not true my friend"

I turned and glared at him "It's not…..to a certain extent" muttered then hurried on "Look Miroku, Kagome loves me and I love her, everyone kept telling me to pull my head out of my ass and make a decision….Kikyo or Kagome….well…I just did. I love her monk….and I'm not just figuring this out either. I have loved her for a long time but I've been too fuckin embarrassed to say shit"

He kept pace with me as we made our way through the dark forest.

"Well that great and all but that still doesn't explain why she found us bleeding, in pain and hysterical"

I growled in annoyance "I guess she was just not as ready as I thought she was, but that doesn't matter anymore. It can't be undone"

He sighed "What a mess" he muttered.

"Look the important thing is that I get her and fast. As a newly mated female she shouldn't be so far away from me, it could be dangerous" I said the stopped. I felt my breath leave my lungs forcing me on one knee.

Kagome!

My demon whined painfully with me. Something was wrong….I felt it. I threw my whole being into our connection and gave out a strangled cry of agony. Pain….she was in so much pain. She blacked, she was too far away….like five hundred fuckin years too far. She would not be able to survive a divide that far.

Shippo must have sense my pain because he was calling my name while he nuzzled my face; absently I patted Shippo's head.

"Stay with Miroku pup" I said to him and put him down before I started running.

I heard Miroku and Shippo calling my name but I beyond hearing, my entire being was focused on getting to Kagome. I took off in a sprint, I was almost there…..almost. Moving past the last pair of trees I came into the clearing where the well was at and Sango standing over the rim with Hiraikotsu. She looked determined as her eyes fell on me.

"Leave her be InuYasha…..she wants to be left alone…especially by you" she said pulling Hiraikotsu ready.

I snarled at her "Get out of the way Sango, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you keep me away from my mate any longer than necessary"

She gasped and stepped down from the well "So…it's true. You mated her" she said in a whisper looking at me in a daze before she shook her head "Why would she want to get away from you?"

"She wasn't expecting to be married and a mother all at once" I said grimly walking to the well.

"Whoa..wait..mother?" she said sputtering a bit "That's…..how?...oh my gosh!" she turned to me and gave me a look like she's just noticed me.

"Kagome's pregnant?" she said almost in awe.

"Yeah…you should know how dangerous it is for her to be so far away from me too" I said "We'll be back once I make sure she's safe"

She nodded to me then broke out in a grin "She'll be okay…she's just in shock, be gentle with her InuYasha and….congratulations on your new family"

I nodded to her and leapt into the well.

9

9

9

~Normal POV~

Sango looked at Miroku and Shippo before grinning.

"A baby!" she cooed "Kagome's going to have a baby Miroku! Can you believe it? Oh no wonder she's so freaked out. She's told me about the era she comes from and I know that she's considered too young but if InuYasha is her mate now then she has to live here"

She frowned when Miroku didn't say anything.

"What's the matter monk?" she said softy then rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to her chest "Oh don't tell me that you're getting jealous because InuYasha is going to get his children before you?"

"Wouldn't surprise me" said Shippo looking into the well where his now adoptive father disappeared in to. He was lucky to have found Kagome when he did. Newly orphaned, too young to defend himself and with no other pack to claim him, he never imagined that he would still be alive. He should have been dead according to the youkai world, if it wasn't for Kagome taking him in and caring for him like a mother would. Sure InuYasha was a bully at times, but for being an Inuyoukai he was very lenient with him, hanyou or not, InuYasha had more strength than most full blooded demons. Now that his adoptive mother was mated to the dog demon, that meant that he was now officially part of InuYasha's inner pack, he was family. He was already demonstrated traits of an alpha.

When he smelled InuYasha as he knocked Miroku over earlier, his instincts kicked in and went to him immediately, InuYasha's scent was laced with Kagome's, along with the scent of a new powerful and matured alpha male. Sighing he hoped that Kagome was okay, he would be heartbroken if he lost his new mother.

9

9

9

~InuYasha POV~

As soon as the magic disappeared from the well the scent of her blood reached my nose. Leaping out I choked back a sob when I discovered her small body passed out, blood coming out of her nose and the corner of her mouth. I clutched at my sword, forcing my demon back in.

She's not dead! She's not dead!

I chanted franticly trying to convince my demon that now was not the time to come out. I kneeled by her and pulled her into my arms.

"Kagome" I whispered nuzzling her neck finding her pulse and closed my eyes and inhaled. The separation was too much, the trauma forcing her body to shut down. Cradling her in my arms I leaped out of the well house and up the tree that was by her window. Climbing in, I settled her on her bed and sniffed, my ears swiveling on top of head. Her family wasn't home. Once she was on her bed I went into her bathroom and looked for a something to hold some water in and a wash cloth. Getting some cool water I went back and cleaned the blood from her face. Next I went down to her kitchen and got some food and went upstairs, locked her door and put a chair by the door handle. I didn't want any interruptions. I had to revive her and I just hoped that her family didn't come any time soon.

Taking my white kimono top off I went to take off the robe of the fire rat. Once she was naked I climbed into bed with her, pulling some of her covers over her and pulled her into my chest. We needed skin contact, nuzzling and licking her neck I sank my fangs into her mating mark and stayed that way while I poured some of my youkai into her. Damn..it wasn't working. The distance of time was too much. I didn't want to take her with her knowing but she was too far gone. Taking my pants off, I sank my fangs into her once more as I entered her body at the same time. I shuddered but focused on what I needed to do. She needed close contact with me, her sprit needed to know that I was close. Gently I started to move, my thrusts gentle and deep enticing her to return to me, her life-force was almost gone. It was only after I reached my climax did I feel her starting to stir. With a groan I filled her with my seed, earning a jerk from her body.

"That's it koi…come back to me" I said unlatching my fangs from her neck and eased myself out of her body. I looked at her face and gave out a sigh of relive when I saw that she was just sleeping now. I breathed out and laid my head on her shoulder.

Sweet gods above…..I never want to go through that _ever_ again.

"You can't leave me Kagome…..you can't. I refuse to live without you in my life" I whispered to her, pleading with her to forgive me.

I knew I wasn't the easiest person to be with, I was too possessive, too covetous, and too stubborn but I also knew that my life would not have any meaning with this woman. I knew that I should have let her leave my side, for her to stay on this side of the well with her family so that she may have a peaceful life, but I was too greedy to ever let that happen. If I was a more honorable man, I would have allowed her to leave me, but I wasn't that noble, I could never be that truly selfless where she was concern. I would fight, rip and tear like a rabid dog to keep her with me. She brought me back to life with her light and laughter…..she was the color in my world and I refused to go back to the darkness.

One hand went to caress her flat stomach. Merging with her I felt relief that my pup was still alive and safe. Our pup. I kissed her temple inhaling her sweet scent so unique to her and felt my body relax. She was going to be okay; she was sleeping peacefully and wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. Yawning I turned onto my back and pulled Kagome to me so that she was using my chest as a pillow and fell asleep.

~Kagome POV~

I could hear birds chirping outside of my window, it must be a windy day because I could feel the breeze coming in from the window and gently caresses my face. The air smelled like moist grass and pine trees along with sandalwood. It almost smelled a lot like InuYasha.

InuYasha…..

My mind went to my hazy memories of my time with him in the cave. He was so gentle yet passionate; I could remember how he would whisper words of love to me as he made love to me. I never thought he was capable of saying anything so sweet, which was probably the main reason why I thought it was a dream.

I was enjoying to soft breeze until I hand snaked around my waist pulling me into a warm body. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at InuYasha's muscular tan chest.

What?

I forced my eyes to focus then noticed another interesting detail. We were both naked. I sighed, was this going to be a habit of his now? To wake up naked next to him? I blinked and looked around…..I was in my room. I was home. I don't remember coming into my room. The last thing I remembered was passing out. I was in so much pain, my nose was bleeding. I turned gently on to my back; I was looking for my clock when my eyes fell on a small bowl of water with a bloody hand towel next to it.

He must have found me in the well house and cleaned up the blood. I heard him purr softy in his sleep, his face going to my neck while one of his hands stroked my stomach before just resting on top of it.

I didn't know what I should do. Should I try and sneak out for a bath? Get my alarm clock and beat him into a bloody pulp? Or just lay back and enjoy it?

It was hard to pull away from him when he was doing that low growl while his face pressed so intimately in my neck. His ears were twitching; I could feel one of them against my cheek making me want to giggle.

What was I going to do now? It was obvious that he had no plans on ever leaving me. I've seen inside of his mind, his resolve was iron clad; he wouldn't stop until I forgave him. I was his, his lifemate.

I felt is hand rubbing my stomach gently. I tried not to think about my now delicate condition. I was afraid of how my mom was going to take the news. Would she disown me? I felt too young to be a mother…a mother at 17…..I wasn't even of legal age yet! What about school? I had to finish…I was on my last year after all and I refused to let all of my hard work go to waste.

Would my mom force me to have an abortion?

With that thought I felt my heart slam in my chest painfully.

No….

Without thinking I reached down and placed both of my hands on top of InuYasha's where our baby was growing. Our baby…

I looked over to his strong body frame and sighed deep. I was still upset at what he did. How could he just take my decisions away from me? It's my life after all, he didn't have the right to dictate it but one thing was clear in my mind. I wanted to have this baby. I could never kill off a part of the man I've been so in love with for such a long time. That didn't meant that I was going to forgive him that easily though.

I felt his tongue lap at the skin of my neck, the growl in this chest got a bit louder as well. Oh oh…..I could _feel_ how….ah….happy he was getting and damn if it didn't entice me. This was a side of him that I didn't have much experience with, I never knew he could be so…sensual. His lips started to give my skin small nibbles followed by a kiss.

Okay, I knew for sure that he was awake now.

"InuYasha…we need to talk. I'm stil-stop that!" I said smacking his hand away from my breasts. I felt him chuckle, the sound sent shivers up my spine. I love the way he laughs, I knew it's stupid to be so turned on by a mere chuckle but its how he does it. A bit throaty, a bit cocky and 100% pure male, I wondered if he could smell what it did to me.

"I know we need to talk but I can't help my body's reaction since I'm so close to my mate" he whispered taking my earlobe and bit down on it gently then sucked it.

I swear I almost came out of my skin, but it wasn't only that. I also got alarmingly aroused to the point that I gave out a little cry of pure want. When….when did I start having this reaction to him? When did my attraction for him reached this level of desire that even though I was upset that he knocked me up on purpose, I was going to let him take me again. I didn't stop him when he moved his body over mine, didn't stop him when he started to touch, caress and kiss my body and I didn't even protest when I felt him hook my legs over his waist to grant him better assess to the part of body that he claimed for himself.

Oh my god I was sore, but that didn't stop my body from responding to him, didn't stop the soft sighs and moans coming out of my lips as he kissed me with enough passion to make my body shake or when he held me oh so close while our bodies moved as one desperately trying to reach that sweet edge. I felt our bond strengthen with every hot kiss with every beating of my heart with word of love he muttered into my ear. My hands where touching parts of his body that I never thought I had a right to touch, never dreamed that I would know how powerfully built his back muscles were, how strong his biceps were as I clung on to him and how perfect his butt was when I urged him to go even deeper.

We were one for this moment in time. Our mouths devoured each other hungrily and urgently, matching the feelings pouring out of each other. The separation of even an inch between us was unforgivable and impossible. I could _feel_ him inside of my mind, could feel every emotion, every thought and desire and what I found made tears run down my face.

I hoped my family wasn't here because we here getting louder and louder. I kissed the precious skin on his neck, tasting and sucking before moving to his shoulder when I felt my third release coming in a tidal wave so strong that I bit down on his shoulder muffling my cry as pure white pleasure curse though my veins.

"Please forgive me _saiai_" He muttered with a grunt before I felt his member pulse and his seed fill me once more. I shuddered with a soft moan; the feel of him coming inside of me triggered another small orgasm.

He was kissing my neck all the while murmuring apologies "I'm sorry…I'm sorry….please forgive me? Please…..don't be angry at me anymore. I love you… so much my Kagome"

He held me tight, he moved so that we were lying on our sides.

"I know what I did hurt you...but.."

I cut him off by placing a finger up to his lips softly.

"Can this wait until after I take a hot bath?" I said feeling a blush rise to my cheeks….though….I don't really know why at this point other than I didn't want to give his ego the boost it didn't really need by telling him that I felt very sore between my thighs. I glared at the glint in his eyes, damn him and his weird ability to read me now. Quicker than my eyes were able to see it, his mouth took the finger I hand placed to his lips and did a quick lick and suck movement that made me gulp and shiver at the same time.

"I'll be waiting right here. Oh and don't worry" said giving me a smirk "your family is not here right now"

"Ah uh….right" I said slowly. Of course there not, he wouldn't risk us getting caught being intimate like a couple of demon rabbits now would he?...unless he wanted to be neutered by my mom.

Once in the steaming tub of hot salted water I sighed and closed my eyes, savoring the soothing feeling of the water on my sore areas. Taking a wash cloth I lathered my favorite soap and washed my skin gently, my mind going blissfully blank. I didn't notice at first that my hands paused over my stomach until I blinked a few times. I looked at my flat belly for a long while then placed a hand over my belly gently. I gave an internal humorless laugh.

'Forgive me mom…..this is one thing I will fight to keep' I thought with a long sigh. Pregnant…I didn't even know that InuYasha liked children being as he was always picking on Shippo. If I had known that he desired children this much…would I have been more cautious? Then again what else could have been the outcome the moment he decided I was the one he wanted?

I closed my eyes again and settled deeper into the water feeling relaxed and sleepily. It didn't notice I had fallen asleep until I heard his voice on the other side of the door.

"_Koi_….wake up before you drown"

Jumping awake I looked around the bathroom and gave out a tried yawn.

"Go away InuYasha" I muttered sinking further in to the water again.

"Do you want me to go in there and drag you out? Your falling asleep….I can feel it"

"Well stop feeling it…its creepy when you say things like that" I said grumpily feeling like sticking my tongue out at him.

I heard his frustrated sigh through the door "Our bond is not creepy woman. Now come on out of there….your clean now"

I huffed in annoyance but remained in the water until I felt that eerie compulsion to return to his side.

"Would you knock it off? Geez I'm right here, what's the worst that can happen to me in my own bathroom? Wrinkled skin?" I said "Why do I have to attract weird things to me?" I muttered to myself.

"I am not a thing"

I laughed at the tone of resent in his voice but figured he was right; I did soak longer in the water than I planned.

Getting out I wrapped a huge fluffy towel around my body and dried off my hair. Slipping into some black yoga pants and a red v neck shirt I opened to door to the bathroom. InuYasha was leaning against the wall. He gave me shake of his head then pulled me into chest, his nose going to nuzzle my neck briefly.

"I know you want to talk love, but I can feel how tired you are" he whispered against my neck "Take a small nap, when you wake up we will talk all you want"

"Stop dictating everything that I do InuYasha" I huffed. I _was _very tired but I didn't like that fact he was telling me what to do.

He sighed "I'm not dictating you _koi_" I could tell that he really was trying hard to keep his temper in check "but I can tell you're tired so why would you disobey me in something that you know you need?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "If you so much as mutter that stupid word to me again I will 'S' you until you can't walk anymore"

"Oh good fuckin grief" he said then picked up me and stomped to my bedroom.

"Put me down!" I protested. He plopped me on my bed, moved to cover me then sat down.

He pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, likes if dealing with me was draining. I sat up and crossed my arms to my chest.

"I'm only trying to take care of you Kagome, why do have to make everything so difficult?" he said then looked at me. He wasn't so much angry than he was annoyed, well tough cookies; I was going to remain stubborn until I damn well pleased.

"Oh you took care of me alright" I spited at him sarcastically "You took care to get me pregnant without my consent. How am I going to explain that to mama? What if she disowns me from the shame that I got married out of wedlock so young huh? What about my school! What about Naraku!? What makes you think he's going to leave me alive when he figures out that the baby I'm carrying is yours? Did you not think of this when you decided to knock me up?"

I groaned and put my head in between my knees and tried to breath deep, my head was starting to spin. Everything just crashed down on me…..the whole ordeal, from him drugging me, to him taking my life into his hands. The tears where pouring from my eyes, I couldn't stop the frightened sobs from ripping from my throat as I thought of every bad conclusion.

His arms went around me automatically, a low growl vibrating his chest.

"It'll be okay Kagome…stop please, stop you're going to make yourself sick" he murmured to me, while on hand stroked my hair.

I shook my head "How? How is it going to be okay?" I held on to him for a while taking comfort in his strong embrace.

I didn't know how long I stayed in his arms because when I reopened my eyes it was dark outside and my house was quiet. I blinked for a few minutes, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. Sitting up I looked around, surprised that InuYasha wasn't in the room. Getting up I went to the door and creaked it open, there was light and voices coming from down stairs. I recognized one voice as my mother's…..and she sounded….upset.

I crept down stairs quietly, wondering who she was talking to until I heard her say my name.

"Kagome is still a child InuYasha…I trusted you with her"

I gasped.

He told her.

"Kagome is a grown woman Mrs. Higurashi, you still see her as a child because she is _your_ child" I heard InuYasha's voice.

He sounded so calm and sure of him even under my mother's scrutiny that I couldn't help but admire him. He was owning up to what he did to my mother….not many men would have done that.

"Be that as it may InuYasha, you married her without coming to me first….. How do you think that made _me_ feel? I welcomed you in my family, relied you to be truthful"

I hurried down stairs and stopped, my mother was pacing the living room floor while InuYasha was kneeled in front of her. I have _never _seen him do that, have never seen him willing submit to anyone and the fact that he was trying to get my mother's approval just to ease my mind made my heart melt. He knew how worried I was about being disowned by my family and was taking responsibility.

I rushed to him; wrapping my arms around his waist reached up and kissed his cheek then looked at my mom.

"I love him mom, you've always known that" I said softy.

"I know you do dear and so do I, but I can't ignore the fact that he married you and got you pregnant without first coming to me for your hand or my consent"

He lifted my hand to his lips and gave me the sweetest kiss that my eyes misted. I knew what that kiss was for; he was thanking me for forgiving him….and I have.

I got up and walked up slowly to my mom and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry mom….I knew that this is not the way you wished things would have turned out but…from the moment you met InuYasha….did you honestly think that things would have gone any other way?"

She stayed silent for a long while before she finally sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Oh Kagome…..my little Kagome" she said pulling me into her arms while she cried "I think every mother wishes that her baby girl will remain a little girl forever…..but I can't do that can I?"

"I will always be your little girl mama" I said hugging her close "No matter what"

We pulled apart, I watched as she shook her head at InuYasha "What are we to do with you?" she said with a laugh "I expect you to make Kagome very happy do you understand me?"

"Wouldn't dream about doing anything else" he said getting up, flashing us with his signature smirk.

After dinner and a very loooonnnnggg conversation about responsibility and my future, I was up in my room with InuYasha following behind.

As soon as he closed the door behind him he pulled me to his chest and claimed my mouth in a sizzling kiss. It wasn't until I felt lightheaded that we broke apart, my head resting on his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"I'm still mad at you…..you know that right" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can tell" he replied with a chuckle "but then again you're always mad at me for one thing or another"

I laughed softly "True"

He pulled away looked into my eyes "Look Kagome, I want to lay everything down clean with you okay. I don't love Kikyo; I have stopped loving her a long time ago. I knew I loved you for a very long fuckin time but I was too stupid and stubborn to ever really come out and say it. I know that it's you that I want in my live for the many years to come. This is not something that I did out of jealousy, this is something that had been building up in me, and it just took my demon to snap to finally get my head out of my ass. I want you to be happy by my side love…..can you be happy with me?"

I was touched and still very upset that he went all he-man on me.

I went to sit down on my bed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Pregnancy isn't easy and it my body, don't you think I had the right to choose? It's not going to be you that will have to wake up at all hours to feed the baby; it's not going to be you that will responsible to change diapers. You can't even go a day without fighting with Shippo…What was going through that head of yours when you thought of this master plan?"

His eyes took on a mad glint before he crouched before me.

"I know what I sighed up for Kagome. Why would you think I will let you do everything? What kind of an alpha do you take me for? You're my mate and as such I am responsible for you and the pup. I will never you pay for my decisions" He cupped my face in his hands "I will always be here to take care of you"

"You still should have asked me InuYasha" I said softly then gave him a low laugh "I probably would have said yes anyways"

He gave me a weird look "You would have? Why? I thought that you wanted to forget me"

"I did…..only because I loved you too much. It hurt too much to know that your heart would always belong to Kikyo"

"It doesn't Kagome; it hasn't for a very long time" he said leaning his nose to my cheek inhaling deep "It's you that I want. Us, raising our family, us working together and making our own imprint in history….I'm ready for all of that"

I laughed softy "You're an idiot…..you know that right?" I said leaning my forehead to his.

"Keh….only for you it seems" he replied with a roll of his eyes "I would say that I was really sorry but the truth is that I'm happy your pregnant with my pup Kagome and I can't wait to see you round in the months to come"

I punched his shoulder "Jerk" I muttered "I'm still thinking about sitting you until you can't stand you know that right?"

"Yeah….I know" he said a smirk "But if you did that then who will carry the pup when you need to bathe? Or sleep in?"

I laughed…I couldn't help it. The thought of InuYasha taking care of a crying infant was just too funny.

"I don't think you even know the first thing about taking care of a baby" I said shaking my head at him.

"Kagome" he chided "I know how to take care of a pup, it's a natural instinct"

"I'll believe that when I see it" I muttered then couldn't help but melt a little when he kneeled in front of me and nuzzled my stomach then laid his ear against me.

"You will" he said softy then moved me to lie down in bed with me "Now how about we get some sleep. I know a certain kit is going to be very anxious if he doesn't see you soon. He was very worried"

My heart softened "Really?" my brave little Shippo.

"Yup, he accepted me as his adoptive father you know" he said making me gasp, I sat up and looked down at him. He was laid out on my bed, the picture of ease.

"He did? How? Why?" I was speechless. InuYasha and Shippo constantly fought, why would Shippo all of the sudden see him as a father figure?

"It's because I'm now a mated demon" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world "My scent has changed, and so has yours. I'm now the official Alpha of our pack and since he is your kit when we mated, he's now considered my pup"

"You mean…we already have child together and this baby is going to be our second?"

He laughed "Yup, Shippo is going to be a big brother in 9 months"

Oh gods…..why can't my life be normal? I looked at him. He was happy and content. There was no mistaking the aura pulsing from him, he was honestly please with how life was now.

Shrugging my shoulders I lay back down and snuggled into him. As long as we were together, we would get through anything that life throws at us.


	9. Chapter 9

~InuYasha POV~ 3 months later~

My mate was going to kill me.

I watched, fascinated as Kagome lazed around in the shallows of the lake. The sun above was staring to set making the world look orange and purple. We have not run in to any of Naraku's demons or jewel shards making the last few weeks feel abnormally peaceful for which I was grateful.

"Do you feel better now?" I called out.

I was sitting on a boulder near the water, keeping guard over my mate, making sure she stayed safe. It had taken some time for Kagome to get used to it and the arguments resulted in a few of those damn 'sits' before she finally gave in. I didn't like it when she was out of my line of sight; it went against my instincts to have her stray from my side.

Kagome was having some horrible morning sickness and she was tired all of the time it made me worry about her constantly. Of course she tells me that it's all normal but I can't help but feel guilty that she felt so miserable at times. But damn if she doesn't look fucking gorgeous to me even while tossing her cookies in the morning. She says I'm a moron and I need to get me head check but I'm a mated demon. She could be bald and I'll still find her beautiful.

"Come on _koi_" I called out to her holding out her towel "Get out, it's getting dark and I don't want you getting cold"

"Alright, keep your pants on" she said with a giggle. She made her way towards the shore then paused "Hand me my towel please"

An evil thought ran through my head "No" I said getting up and held the towel out "If you want it come over here and get it"

I smirked when she glared at me. She knew how much I loved to see her new curves but her shyness over our new found intimacy made her hide from me sometimes.

"Come on Kagome" I said "Or maybe I should go in there as well"

"No…no…I'll come out" she said hurried.

Pity.

I liked taking bathes with her, though we took forever until we got out and she was usually too tired to walk but it was worth it. What can I say? The woman drove me and my demon crazy.

I watched as she rose out of the water, droplets covering her glowing pale skin capturing my eyes, making my throat dry, thirsty to taste the water covering my mate's skin.

"Come here" I all but growled low at her making her blush.

"Oh oh, I know that voice" she said "Your thinking something perverted again"

"You are my mate" I said drawing her closer to me using the towel as I wrapped it around her. I leaned down and licked the water from her neck, chest and shoulders, purring low in my chest.

"Delicious" I whispered against her ear chuckling when her scent spiked "I love how you respond to me Kagome"

"We're not leaving here anytime soon are we?" she said with a gasp when I picked her up and instead of heading in the direction of the camp I took her towards a soft patch of grass covered by trees and bushes.

"Nope" I said setting her down, then took off my red haori of the fire rat put it on the ground then lowered my mate down "Not until I make love to my mate" I looked at her, then lowed myself down and nuzzled her rounded tummy.

"Your beautiful Kagome" I said putting an ear against her stomach and listened "I love seeing how your body is changing, love smelling my pups scent on you and I love it how your skin glows from how happy you are"

I felt her hands in my hair "I am happy InuYasha. I forgave you for what you did and I'm happy that I did. I have no doubts that you are going to be a wonderful father"

I growled contently then moved up to kiss her lips and for the next few hours, showed her just how much I adored her as I made love to her slowly and passionately.

9

9

Night had fallen by the time we made our way back to camp. I walked in the circle where my pack was cooking some fish and gently lay Kagome down on her sleeping bag. She yawned and stirred awake.

"Your bath time is taking longer and longer every day lady Kagome" said Miroku with a smirk then looked at me. I was about to snarl at him but Sango beat me to it and clonked him on the head.

"Henati" she muttered "Green is not a good color for you monk"

I snorted at them going to take a fish and offered it to Kagome. She looked at it and grimaced.

"Ew"

"You need to eat _koi_" I said exasperated. Getting her to eat was proving to be more of a headache than finding the damn shards some days.

"Well I'm not going to eat that" she said then moved to grab her backpack and pulled out a cup of ramen.

Looking at the dried noodles she sighed "I swear these have to be your kids InuYasha" she said miserably as she filled her teakettle with water "Only _your_ pups would make me crave ramen to the point where I would consider eating it raw"

I chuckled at how true that statement was. I have seen Kagome devour more of those noodles than I ever have. Typically I would have bit someone hand off if they tried to eat my share of the dried yummy goodness, but if it was for my pups then I had no choice but to suck it up.

Kagome was carrying more than one pup after all.

We had found out about a month ago when Kagome's mom insisted that her brother who was a healer to check on Kagome to make sure that she and the pups where doing fine. He was told that this pregnancy would have some 'abnormities' and that he was to keep it a secret. Mrs. Higurashi's brother Dr. Sun had check out Kagome while I waited outside, out of sight. It didn't matter to me that he was a family member, my inner demon didn't like it that another male was going to be touching my mate. So to keep myself from going full demon I stayed away until the exam was complete and the doctor left.

That was when I was told by a very shocked Kagome that we were having twins.

Looking over to Kagome who was waiting for her noodles to cool I got up and walked to where she was and sat in back of her, pulling her to me.

She smelled so intoxicating to me, now more than ever because the scent of my pups surrounded her as well.

"I get the feeling that I'm going to be one of those women who end up having 8 pound babies" grumbled Kagome "Look at me! I'm only three months and I'm already showing"

I growled low and nuzzled the back of her neck "You're beautiful" I whispered to her. It was true, for only being three months she was already starting to show through her miko clothing.

I felt something land on my shoulder.

"Do you know if they are going to be boys or girls InuYasha?" asked Shippo as he then hoped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Nah, not yet. Too soon to tell" I said.

My relationship with Shippo was more stable now ever since I became mated. My temper calmed down and I felt more at ease and less snappy. It was like my demon and human part of me finally came to an understanding.

"I think they will be little boys" said Miroku giving me a smirk "Twin little boys who will be just like her father, headstrong, stubborn and loud"

"Hey!" said Kagome "Why punish me? What did I do to you Miroku?

"No…" said Sango thoughtfully "Mark my words Miroku. Those babies will be twin little girls with their mother's beauty and grace and have their father wrapped around their little fingers and when they grow to be young ladies…..woe to any man who tries to court them"

I swallowed as I broke out in a sweat.

"Boys" I said franticly "They will definably be little male pups" I said making Kagome look up at me.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because at lease with males all I have to do if they misbehave and use my alpha power on them but little girls…." I didn't finish the possibility of that outcome was too gruesome.

Kagome laughed "Your right. If we had girls they will run all over you" Miroku and Sango joined in her laugher.

My mind wondered, already imagining twin baby girls both of them with pale soft skin, their mothers raven hair and my golden eyes. My heart melted, aching for the vision my mind conjured.

Reaching over to her I rubbed her belly and purred feeling content not aware of the cold brown eyes that was observing every movement the camp did.

9

9

~Kikyo POV~

Damn her!

Damn her to hell!

I watched how InuYasha held on to Kagome so tenderly the looks of pure adoration in his golden eyes making me want gouge them out. That should have me down there in his arms.

Of course he would have been human. I looked at Kagome and sneered.

"Shameful" I muttered. The girl was going to give birth to a demon child. Didn't that stupid twit know that it went against everything taught to a miko to not engage in sexual relations with a demon and bare him his spawn? True, while alive I too fell in love with InuYasha but I never would have married him while he was still a half demon.

I watched Kagome as she rubbed her belly while looking at InuYasha. It was because of her that he broke his word to go with me to hell when the time came. He swore to protect me…and now because of that retch I was losing him.

Well….if I couldn't have him, then nether could she. I was going me make him suffer, make him wish that he never broke his promise to me and watch him wither in pain…but first.

I smirked looking at Kagome one last time before turning away.

I could think of someone who would be very interested in this new development. Naraku was a bastard but at least he had his uses and right now he could prove to be a useful ally.

8

8

8

~Kagome POV~

The next four days proved to be pretty uneventful…. expect for the run in with a snake demon who wanted to make a treat out of me. Apparently pregnant woman was a snake demon's rare delicacy.

I did not like having to hide in a battle but the thought of my babies getting hurt made me push aside my feminist views and hide behind a three close to InuYasha who did not take well to having his family in danger. He transformed full demon and made diced snake out of the demon before he leaped over to me and held me, sniffing to make sure I was okay.

It had freighted Miroku and Sango a bit at first thinking he was going to attack me. They had only seen InuYasha in full demon mode a few times and those times he had been a killing machine. So imagine their surprise when I giggled and hugged a fully transformed InuYasha while he nuzzled my neck.

"I'm okay mate" I murmured to him softy. I knew his demon side was a bit more primal, more in touch with his baser form so I tried to say things that his youkai could identify with "Pups and mate are safe"

He growled low in his throat as he placed a hand on my swollen belly "Mine" he growled low.

"Yours" I said stroking his markings lovingly while I looked into his red eyes completely unafraid. Because of our bond I was able to tell what he was feeling and his demon side just wanted to hold me for a bit. Ever since he got me pregnant I have not been in contact with his full demon side and I could tell that it was not very happy about that. InuYasha kept his demon under tight control and his demon did not appreciate it at all.

He looked to our friends before picking me up "Make camp" he said gruffly before he took off with me "We'll be back"

I blushed bright red. I knew what his demon wanted and I couldn't help the rush of excitement that washed through me. Since I had been drugged and was out of it for those four days in the cave I couldn't really remember what it felt like to be taken by his demon. It's been three days since we've been intimate as well. It was hard when you're on the road and you have a group of people and a small curious kit with you.

He stopped at the mouth of a small cave and placed me on the ground before telling me to stay then left. I looked around and noted that at least it was clean inside of the cave. I sat on a boulder and waited for InuYasha to return. When he did he brought back he brought with him soft reeds and made a makeshift bed of sorts then took off his red haori and laid it down too.

"Come mate" he said holding out his hand to me.

My heart started to beat franticly as I got up and placed my much smaller hand in his large lethal clawed one. Pulling in his arms he leaned down and started to kiss my neck sending chills up my body. I smiled softy and held on to him. This was the man I loved, whether he is human or demon, I loved him unconditionally and would never fear him.

9

9

I yawned and stretched feeling sore and boneless.

InuYasha was in back of me his arms protectively around my much smaller frame while he slept one of his hands on the small swell of my stomach.

What had woken me up? Then I felt it.

Ugh. Heartburn.

Sitting up I put a hand to my chest and grimaced, damn I couldn't wait until I was done with these. My body was just so out of whack these days.

"What's wrong _koi_?"

I looked down to see my husband's golden eyes look at me with worry.

"It's nothing, just some heartburn again" I said then felt my body heat up again at the sight of his toned abs and golden skin.

Dear gods just remembering how he made love to me earlier today was enough of make me want to jump him again. His demon was demanding, fierce and passionate, pushing my body to its limits causing release after release.

He chucked "I think someone wants round two" he said making me blush scarlet.

"You're starting to sound like Miroku" I muttered but didn't stop when he sat up and started to kiss my shoulder.

"I think a husband is allowed to have lecherous thoughts about this wife" He said, I swear I could feel his cocky grin against my skin.

"Do you know how weird it is to hear you say that?" I said with a chuckle "Or the fact that your so…calm now?"

He growled low in his throat "Don't get too comfy wench" he said against my skin "I still have my temper; I just got a better hold of it"

I rolled my eyes "Don't call me wench or I'll say 'it'" I threaten then laughed when he pushed me on my back and gave me a little love bite on my neck.

7

7

Once we entered the camp I noticed that Miroku and Sango where talking and looking rather cozy if you asked me.

With a smile I went to go and sit by them "Anything…_interesting_ happened while we were away?"

I looked at Sango and smiled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"No" she said looking away "Nothing happened"

"Hmmm" I said then looked at Miroku and his huge, slightly perverted, grin "You look like the cat that ate the canary" I said dryly.

"I don't have any idea what you're are talking about lady Kagome" he said the smirked "Besides….wasn't _you_ who was whisked away by that insatiable husband of yours?"

It was my turn to blush now "Oh whatever" I muttered then glared at my said husband when he chuckled "Can it, or I'll start feeding you Alpo"

InuYasha crossed his arms "Keh, emotional wench" he muttered thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Sit"

Wham.

I smiled "Well would you look at that….I don't think I feel so emotional anymore. Fancy that, maybe I should do that more often, don't you think?" I said sweetly as I bat my lashes at my mate who lifted his head out of the dirt and glared at me.

Shippo went to stand on InuYasha's shoulder "You really need to learn when to keep that mouth of your shut"

"Stuff it runt" he growled.

"Sit" I said making him grunt as he went further down into the dirt hole he was now in.

"If you want to be a good father then you need to start acting like one to Shippo. I will not have you calling my babies runts, pest, or pipsqueaks…..understand?" I said shooting him a murderous look and held Shippo close to me.

"Learn when to submit to a pregnant female my friend" said Miroku taking a sip of his tea.

Things quieted down after that and I was nibbling on a grilled fish rather unenthusiastically when InuYasha tensed next to me and started to snarl.

"What is it?" asked Sango on alert already.

"Naraku" growled InuYasha "Kagome hide and don't come out until this is over do you understand?"

"But…"

"No buts Kagome…I won't risk your life or the pups, now hide"

I didn't like hiding from our enemy but I knew that if I was exposed it would only distract him and he could get hurt.

I hid behind a tree just in time before a gust of wind blew and Kagura appeared before our little group. I didn't like it when InuYasha placed himself in danger for me. If I were to ever lose him….I wouldn't be able to survive. I thought of all the women throughout time who had to say goodbye to their husbands when they went out to war and felt like I now knew what that felt like, if only just a fraction.

"What the hell do you want?" asked InuYasha with a growl taking Tetsusaiga out. He was standing in front of the tree blocking me from her sight.

"Can it half-breed. I only came to confirm what the dead priestess said to Naraku" she said.

**~InuYasha POV~**

My blood ran cold.

What did she mean? What did Kikyo say to Naraku…and what was she doing giving information to the likes of him?

"What are looking for?" I snarled out trying hard to keep my demon in check.

Kagura looked at Sango and Miroku then to Shippo, narrowing her blood red eyes.

"I see you hid the little priestess…but I can smell her, and from what I smell, Kikyo was telling the truth. Her reincarnation is with child, and if her information is true, you are the father InuYasha" said Kagura flashing me with an evil grin "Tell me, why do you think Kikyo went to all the trouble to letting Naraku know this?"

I did not want to believe that Kikyo would just let Naraku have this information. How could she do this to me? If Naraku got a hold of Kagome and killed her, she had to know that this would destroy me. I knew I had made up my mind on who I wanted in my life, but I never would have thought Kikyo would betray me like this.

"Well it doesn't matter what you know cuz you're not going to live long enough to confirm it to Naraku" I snarled out before I let out a wind scar straight at the wind bitch.

I would never let anything hurt Kagome. I refused to lose her or my pups; they were my whole world and my reason for living.

**~Kagome POV~**

I swallowed as I watch Kagura dodged the wind scar and let out a 'dance of blades' at my mate. Some of those attacks missed my tree by mare inches. Looking around me I moved from my spot to go back a bit further away from the fighting when I heard InuYasha call out my name.

"KAGOME!"

Kagura had managed to get around him and was heading straight towards me. I felt my powers surge up in my panic when I saw her lift her fan and unleashed an attack sending thousands of air knives racing at me. Time seemed to have slowed down. I looked beyond Kagura and look at the frantic eyes of my mate and husband. My hands went to caress my swollen tummy.

No.

I was not going to let this woman touch my babies; I will not leave InuYasha without a fight.

I felt a tugging sensation leave from my body just in time to see a pink barrier from around me and deflect Kagrua's 'dance of blades'. I looked around me startled for a moment before I glanced down at my hands which where hold my belly gently as if reassuring my little ones.

I looked up and saw InuYasha's confused yet relived expression.

"Interesting" said Kagura looking at me with new interest "Your miko powers and your mates demonic powers mixed together with your pups to make one very powerful aura…Naraku will be most pleased with this information" with that she unclipped her head feather and was up in the air in the blink of an eye.

"Fuck!" cursed InuYasha making me jump slightly. What's going to happen now that Naraku knew about me? Would InuYasha send me home now?

I watched InuYasha's face; he was pissed and worried at the same time. I realized the stakes just went up in our mission to defeat him.

I was so afraid, my body still shaking from the aftermath that I didn't realize that I still had the barrier up.

I heard InuYasha's low growls, looking up at him I watched as he eyed the barrier hesitantly before stepping inside.

"Huh? It didn't block me" he said quietly then pulled me into his arms. I breathed in his scent finding comfort in it "Shippo see if you can pass" I heard him say.

I looked to see the barrier deflect Shippo from passing, it didn't work for Sango or Miroku either.

"Your pups know who their father is" I said softy against his chest.

InuYasha held me in his arms and waited for my body to stop shaking. I had come so close to dying and or losing my babies that I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

"It's okay…your safe" he whispered to me "I will never let anything hurt you"

I held on to him and let those words comfort me until I fell asleep against him.


	10. Chapter 10

**~InuYasha POV~**

It's been a week since Kagura had shown up and attacked my pack then flew off to inform Naraku that Kagome was pregnant with my pups and that my pup's auras were powerful.

I felt so tense and stressed out that I was hell bent on getting Kagome to the Bone Eaters Well as fast as I possibly could not resting for a moment. At night while she slept I kept watch over her, my hand on Tetsusaiga ready to kill off anything that moved and as a result I have not gotten much sleep in a few days which was driving Kagome crazy with guilt and worry.

"InuYasha please! For the last time…stop and rest!" she yelled at me for the fourth time already. Thank goodness that it wasn't a warm day and the air had a bit of a nip to it making travel easier for me.

"I mean it InuYasha" she said from behind me taking hold of one of my ears and gave it a gentle but firm little yank. I sighed, if it wasn't for me holding her…I think she would have 'Sit' me already. I knew that she could feel how tired I was…buy I didn't care about myself; all of my energy was consumed on the goal to get her to safety.

"Kagome, I'm already going at a slow pace…at least slow for me. You know I don't want to jostle you around" I said my demon was upset that she was not being obedient and allowing me to take care of her. I really didn't want to use my power of being her alpha to make her relax but I will if she kept it up.

"InuYasha…..if you don't stop and rest right now I swear that I will never let you kiss me or touch me again" she snapped at me making me growl low and our companions gasp at her outburst regarding our intimacies.

"Kagome…." I said in a warning tone which she ignored.

She growled at me….my mate actually growled at me. I stopped causing the rest of my pack to give us uneasy glances. They didn't know what to make of our fighting. They were still getting use to our new relationship and closeness and the fact that Kagome pregnant with my pups.

"You can't do that Kagome" I said putting her down on the ground gently then turned and towered over her "I am your mate and your alpha and if I say it's not safe for you here then you need to trust my judgments and you defiantly can't keep me away from you"

I gave her a low snarl that came from my chest while I leaned down to nuzzle her cheek softly. I smirked when I felt her melt into me, her aura flared up a bit to caress against my youkai. I placed a hand the small swell of her stomach.

"I will not put you in harm's way" I said with a growl

"Maybe you should have waited until Naraku was dead then" she said then sighed "I know you're worried but can we at least stop long enough for you to at least take a nap? I can feel you too you know, I can sense how tired you are. If we get attacked in your state then you could die…..I will not lose you now that I have you InuYasha"

I was so fuckin tempted to just ignore her and make her submit but I didn't like doing that to her nor did I like the idea of keeping her here but what else could I do? We needed to defeat Naraku and I couldn't do that from the other side of the well and I couldn't just leave her in her era….she needed her mate near her or she'll fall ill and die, her and our pups.

I sighed when she moved to wrap her arms around my waist and leaned her head against my chest. I could feel how worried she was, she didn't like when I pushed myself too hard but she needed to understand that I did it for her.

"Fine, we'll stop for the day and I will take a damn nap IF…you stay next to me" I said pulling away from her to look down at her.

She growled at me again but I snarled and let out soft bark causing her eyes to widen a bit.

"Oh my gosh….I actually understood what you just said to me" she said looking at me, one eyebrow raised "That was…just so weird and I don't care what language you use….don't tell me to shut up" she huffed.

I took hold of her chin and forced her to look at me "You are my mate…mine and I will not have you growling at me. Now listen to me very closely…..you are going to sit down next to me until I finish my nap and that is final"

She bristled at the tone I was using on her but I knew better than to be soft on her. She was just as hard headed as I was and if I showed her any inch of giving in she would yank the whole fuckin rug out from under me.

"InuYasha….I want to go down to the river bank and wash up I think me and Sango are perfectly capable to doing that. You can't chain me to your side you know. I'm still getting use to this whole being bounded thing…I want some time for myself too you know"

Not for the first time today I considered drugging her but I knew I couldn't do that to her either. I may not like it but I understood her point of view but it was hard for me. I sometimes wondered how was it that my brother remained alone for so long was. If I, a half demon, felt the instincts for pack then how did he feel? I have felt what it was like to be truly alone when my mother died when I was nothing but a child and I hated it. The need for companionship grew with time, the need for pack and company was not only something my demon heart wanted but my human one was well.

Unfortunately the life of a hanyou was never easy growing up. Humans feared me, were disgusted that I had demon blood coursing through my veins and were jealous of my strength. Kagome never had to worry about fitting in; she has always been loved and always had a family.

Now that I had my own family to care for all I wanted was to feel both my mate and pups near me. I knew I was being over protective of her but I couldn't help it, it was in my nature to protect what was mine. Kagome on the other hand comes from an era were women have their freedom.

Too much freedom if someone asked me, she was not used to being shadowed, or being told what to do. Well tough shit I thought, she had to get used to life with a youkai. She responded to me like one at times and I knew it was because I fused some of mine into her but she still had too much rebellion inside of her.

"Alright fine" I said when I saw that she was giving her equivalent of what she called 'puppy eyes' damn wench knew how to make me bend to her wishes. I growled down at her and leaned down and gave her neck a small bite "I will sleep when you get back"

"But…" she started to say but I bit down on her neck a bit harder forcing her to shut up.

"I'm compromising" I growled out "When you get back I will take my damn nap until then I'm going to keep a nose and ear out for you. It would be just your luck that I fall asleep and some damn demon attacks you"

"Oh ha ha InuYasha" she said making a face a me "Because I'm such a magnet for trouble"

I snorted into her neck "You are, there is not arguing that. Now go, the sooner you get back the sooner I can sleep knowing you're where you belong….next to me"

**~Kagome POV~**

"Honestly that over baring DOG! Ugh! I don't understand how I can love him dearly and yet feel the need to rip his head off!" I said as I took my wish cloth and started to scrub my arms.

"It's call hormones Kagome…but don't kill me when I say that I understand where he is coming from" said Sango with a shrug "You have the realize that you and the babies are his whole world Kagome, the thought of any threat to you will drive any man to act a bit crazy…plus half of him is ruled by demon instincts which are stronger than human ones. Honestly, I have to hand it to him. InuYasha has matured a lot ever since you two mated and became pregnant"

I grumbled then signed…I knew that, the old InuYasha was always a bit of a hot head and always causing trouble. My InuYasha now was much more of a man…he kind of reminded me a bit of Sesshomaru but without the iciness. He was super over protective of me and I appreciated it but there are times when it got on my last nerve.

"I know what you mean..but I come from an era where women don't really need men to take care of us. We manage just fine on our own and that's what I've been doing, until InuYasha claimed me and impregnated me"

The cool water felt really nice as I took some water and raised my arms that I decided to just jump in.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna take a full bath" I said taking off my kimono top and hakamas. I was not going to take a bath in my underwear so I took a thin white yukata and put it on and made my way to the water.

"Careful" said Sango as I made my way to the deeper part of the river and found a large boulder and sat on it. Taking some water in my hands I started to wash my legs and neck but after a while of bending over to gather water I was starting to feel an ache in my back.

"It's getting hard to bend over without feeling like I'm squishing the poor kids" I said with a huff then giggled while I rubbed my growing tummy. I sometimes couldn't believe that I was carrying InuYasha's babies….and two of them!

I heard Sango laugh "You are growing rather large for only three months"

"Well let's hope that InuYasha will still find me attractive when I'm so huge that I can't see my feet" I said.

We laughed while I shampooed my hair talking about how cute it would be if I did have twin girls and how hilarious it would be to have InuYasha over ruled by female hormones.

"Then again, maybe you should have boys and be over with it" said Sango looking at me "At least that way you wouldn't have to worry about being pregnant again for some time" she said making me almost fall off the boulder I was on.

"What!?" I squeaked.

"Well yeah…most demons want their first born to be male" she said then frowned at my shocked expression "You know….their heir and all that"

"Ah crap" I said miserably then looked down at my swollen belly "One of you better be a boy" I said talking to my tummy then looked at Sango then sighed "I guess it shouldn't surprise me though, InuYasha has always wanted a family"

"Especially with you" she said with a grin.

I stuck my tongue out at her when I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I sat up and looked around trying to pin point the location of the two jewel shards I was sensing.

"What is it?" said Sango getting up with Hiraikotsu ready to kill any threat to us.

"Jewel shards" I said tilting my head then groaned when I realized who they belonged to "It's Kouga" I said then looked around for InuYasha.

"Oh oh" said Sango then snickered "this is not going to end well"

~**InuYasha POV~**

'Maybe I should go and take a dip in the river too' I thought to myself 'I need a bath anyways' I looked at my hair and sure enough I could see some dust from the day on it. I hated having my hair dirty; it felt gross and matted when it was like this.

"I'm gonna go take a dip in the river too" I said getting then looked at the little fox kit "Come on Shippo, you need a bath too"

Shippo grumbled got up and started to follow me.

"Do I really have to?" he said "I wanted to take a nap too" he whined a little.

"Take one once Kagome is back" I said sniffing the air making sure that there weren't any demons around.

"Wont lady Kagome be angry that you followed her?" called out Miroku after me.

I shrugged "What's the worse she can do?" I said "Sit me?"

I started walking to where my mate was when a bitter stench reached my nose. My demon erupted in angry growls, my vision took a red tint and my claws itched to come in contact with wolf skin.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" I could feel Shippo pull in my pant leg.

"Kouga" I growled out then picked up my kit and started to run to the river.

"Mama!" said Shippo worried "What will Kouga do when he finds out that mama is having your pups?"

"I don't know pup but I'm not going to wait and find out" I said running to where my mate was taking a bath. Damn wolf, I was going to chop off his head if he so much as looks at Kagome while she's undressed.

I felt my mate's aura reaching to me, wondering where I was and if I knew who was making his way towards her. When I came to the clearing where Kagome was bathing I found her sitting on a large boulder that was almost in the middle of the river.

"What the hell are you doing?" I bellowed out to her "You know those rocks can be slippery you idiot" I said marching up to her taking off my red haori and wrapped it around her shoulders since the thin white yukata was a bit see through.

"You're lucky I don't 'it' for that" she said between her teeth.

"Keh" I said the pull her behind me and took our my sword "Mangy wolf is going to feel the end of my sword if he so much as lays eyes on you while your bathing"

It wasn't very long before a small tornado made its way across the river.

"Thought I smelled my woman in the area" said Kouga.

I growled at him "Well then you need to take another good whiff you stinking piece of fur, maybe then you'll notice that she's now mine"

Kouga growled but sniffed at the air "What the fuck is this!" he yells, I could feel his youkai rise in anger "How dare you mate with my woman you damn mutt. I had prior claim to her and you know it"

"In your fucking dreams in you stupid excuse for a youkai" I snarled back "Kagome is and always has been mine. You were just too brain dead to see it"

"That's it half breed" sneered the wolf "Your head is mine"

"Not fuckin likely" I said then looked at Kagome "Go to Sango and stay with her"

I felt Shippo land on my shoulder in a crouch, growling at Kouga "I'll get him with my fox fire….I need a target to practice on" he said making me chuckle at the little kit.

"Go protect your mother pup" I said "You need to learn to protect your brothers and sisters soon"

"Okay" he chirped and jumped behind me to land on Kagome's shoulder instead.

"Go with Sango" I said to Kagome. She hugged me for a second before I head her splashing towards the shore.

Kouga's attention was on Kagome; he was sniffing the air and watching the way she was carefully making her way towards. Growling I stalking around the water, glaring at the wolf who wanted to take my mate from me.

"Leave" I said pointing Tetsusaiga at him "Leave and I won't take your head off. You know the youkai laws, Kagome is rightfully mine….her and our pups"

"Your filthy half breed scum" he snarled cracking his knuckles "You defiled my mate" then he charged straight at me.

**~Kagome POV~**

My heart lurched to my throat as I saw someone who I once called friend attack InuYasha.

I could feel Sango pulling me gently towards the safety of the trees along with Shippo who I was clutching in my arms.

"Don't worry mama" said Shippo looking up at me "InuYasha will send that Kouga running with his tail tucked between his legs"

"You seem to have a lot more faith in him now Shippo" said Sango as she positioned Hiraikotsu in front of us for added protection.

"Yeah well…" mumbled Shippo. I smiled at him softly "Your starting to see him like a father….aren't you?" I said recalling the different times were Shippo and InuYasha had interacted recently and how much it's changed.

Shippo turned bright red "Don't tell him…not yet"

"Why not?" I asked perplexed, why would he want to keep it a secret?

"Because I'm not sure how he would react" he said.

We all looked up when InuYasha let out a growl so loud that it even gave Sango goosebumps.

"We have to stop them" I said with a sigh "I don't want InuYasha to hurt Kouga just because he's a stubborn fool who can't accept defeat"

"I wouldn't interfere if I were you" said Miroku "InuYasha is fight for the right to be your mate, if you interfere then Kouga will think it's because InuYasha can't protect you. In the youkai world, it's disgraceful for the female to aid her mate when fighting for mating rights…..InuYasha's claim over you will be forfeit"

I sighed, groaning to myself 'How can I just sit here and do nothing?'

I could hear Kouga throwing insults as InuYasha, calling him inferior for only being half demon making me seethe in anger.

"That's enough Kouga!" I yelled at him causing him to stop mid attack "I've just had about enough of this! I never wanted to hurt your feelings, you are a friend but I'm through with being nice to you. I would have never been your mate to begin with. I never loved you, nor will I ever love you. I wanted to with InuYasha from the moment we met; he's my choice and will always be my choice. So you can either back the _fuck_ off right now or take my friendship…. I'll let InuYasha blast you into nothing but ashes if you try something stupid"

I breathed harshly as I looked at Kouga with determined eyes, I didn't waver in my gaze at all as I willed him to believe my words and admit defeat.

He scoffed then looked at InuYasha "You don't deserve her" he said in a low voice "But I will back off. It's obvious that she will never see me like she sees you" he looked over to me "I don't want to lose your friendship so I will turn the other way"

"You don't have much of a choice" I said sarcastically "and I want you to apologize to InuYasha for the insults you were throwing at him" I said crossing my arms to my chest.

Kouga's eyes widen "You got to be kidding me" he said to me then looked over at InuYasha who was still growling at him "I'm not apologizing to mutt face"

"Fuck you" muttered my mate.

I stepped past Sango and Miroku, my eyes narrowing on Kouga while I formed my barrier around me.

"You _will_ apologize wolf, or I swear I will purify your ass from here to kingdom come" I spat at him.

"I don't need his fuckin apology" said InuYasha behind me.

I turned and glared at my husband "And you!" I said pointing my finger at him "I will not sit back like a twit while I watch you fight for me. I'm not a carnival prize to fight over" I then rounded over to Kouga "and as for you…..you're very lucky that InuYasha was holding back in the first place or else you would have been food for the vultures by now"

Everyone went deathly silent but I didn't care….I was angry, scared, tired and hungry and damn it I just wanted this to end.

I watched as Kouga grimace then straighten up and cross his arms to his chest "Fine…..I am sorry for calling you those derogatory names"

I looked on to my husband and glared at him to behave and just take the damn apology.

InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga "Keh…fine whatever" he said and walked into my barrier and pulled me into his body, his hand going to lie on my swollen stomach.

Kouga saw this and scoffed "So you're really having his pups then?" he said in a low voice no doubt just noticing my slightly swollen belly.

"That's right and if you insult them I will purify you…friend or no friend, no one insults my babies" I said in a huff. Damn hormones…..they were making bitchy as hell.

I felt InuYasha nuzzle the back of my neck for a bit then bit down making my body relax against him.

"Alright koi….that's enough. Your too high strung and you need to relax" he said then picked me up and paused to glace over to Kouga "Leave now, you heard my mate. She's mine and she acknowledges it"

"You sure you can handle her puppy?" said Kouga making me roll my eyes but I looked up to see the cocky grin on InuYasha's face.

"I've always _been_ able to flee bag" he said then turned and headed back to our camp.

Once we got back I was placed in my sleeping bag while I watched InuYasha sit down next to me, Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder and his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"I said I would sleep if your next to me" he said his eyes closed "Once I rest up for a bit I think it would be a good idea to head back to your time for a bit. I don't want you to stress out so much…plus we need to restock"

"Okay" I said then looked over to our friends "Thanks for keeping watch for us, wake us up if any trouble comes"

"Sure thing lady Kagome" said Miroku.

Letting out a breath of relief, I closed my eyes. It's been a draining and stressful couple of days.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Kagome POV~**

After that encounter with Kouga InuYasha still wasn't able to get enough sleep so needless to say that by the time we got to the well I was ready to just lay down on my comfy bed and hopefully my stubborn husband will follow suit. Though I felt a little annoyed that he trusted the group so little that he couldn't even sleep. Miroku and Sango where not weaklings even if they are human darn it! Miroku had his spiritual powers and Sango was a trained demon killer…..why couldn't he just let them prove to him that they could protect the pack every once in a while.

I must have been making a face because he nudged me gently with his nose on my cheek.

"It goes against a demon's nature to allow others to protect our mate when she is with child Kagome. I do trust them, but I also can't ignore my instincts" he said into my ear. I huffed but sorta understood a little more.

"When will you guys be back?" asked Sango as InuYasha help me to the edge of the well.

"I want to do some school work and send it in. My uncle is also stopping by to give me a checkup, finally we need to restock so…. I say maybe a week?" I looked over to InuYasha to confirm this.

"I say that sounds about right"

"Then what? The danger is still there you know. You can't leave Kagome in her time and you don't want to put her in danger either…what other option is left to us?" asked Miroku.

"I use my barrier whenever danger is near" I said, and then sighed "We can't just run away. We need to be prepare ourselves"

InuYasha pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment then sighed and looked at me "It was stupid for me to believe that I could keep you in a protective bubble for the rest of your life _koi_ but that doesn't mean that I can't try and find a middle ground"

Shippo came over and gave me a hug "I'll protect you mama…you and my brothers or sisters"

I ran my fingers through his bright red hair tenderly "I know you will honey"

InuYasha grunted then ruffled Shippo's hair a bit winning him a small sky smile from my adoptive son "We all have to be careful now more than ever. This just gives us more of a reason to get that bastard and kill him once and for all"

I nodded to him and we both said our goodbyes to our friends and traveled through time and ended up in my era moments later.

**~Kikyo and Naraku~**

"So it seems that the information you gave me was true after all Kikyo. InuYasha mated with your reincarnation…how very devastating that must feel for you" said Naraku then laughed at the sour look on her pale porcelain face "You truly are a very cold woman. Condemning an innocent woman out of jealousy and spite" he smirked shaking his head "And they say I'm evil"

"Save your remarks, I only agreed to give you this information if you do your part and kill that girl" said Kikyo her voice cold and detached. She would throw anyone into the very fires of hell to get what she wanted.

Naraku got up and walked closer to her "Oh...but now that I know what the outcome from a union between a half demon and a priestess is….. I think I'll just take Kagome for myself. She will bear me an army of powerful hybrid demons, but first I will kill that half demon InuYasha"

"That was not our deal! Our deal was for you to kill Kagome and in return I would let you bed me like you have always wanted" shrieked Kikyo feeling hatred for both Kagome and Naraku fill her until she was sure that her aura was laced red with her malice "You were to leave InuYasha alone. I want him alive!"

"Well the deal has changed Kikyo" sneered Naraku as he walked around her "I will take Kagome and kill InuYasha then you two can rot in hell like you always wanted"

Kikyo turned and pinned him with an icy glare.

"WHY! why does everyone want that wretched girl!" she screamed at him, fury burning deep inside of her.

One of Naraku's tentacles slammed her into a wall and held her up while walking closer so that he was mere inches from her face.

"Because my dear Kikyo, she has a fire and a soul that you could never hope to achieve. I was thinking of killing her since she poses a threat but I changed my mind. You may be powerful, but there was a reason why some of her powers were sealed. If she where to gain access to those powers she would surpass even the great Midoriko" Naraku shivered just thinking about having all of that power under his control. He then chuckled darkly at the woman who his human heart had once loved and scoffed "You have a black heart and your jealously has poisoned your mind while Kagome's heart remains pure…that alone is reason enough"

"What do you care of a pure heart? Your evil to the core Naraku" gasped Kikyo trying to struggle free.

"True…but I will savor the time it will take to taint that pure heart of hers, to make her as dark as I am and mold her into the perfect mate. Oh how lovely she will look dressed in my colors and those stunning blue eyes bright with the wickedness that I will plant within her" he smiled evilly his hand going to graze her check "Your beauty truly is dimmed in comparison hers isn't?" he said smirking then let her go and walked away from her.

His human heart may have craved Kikyo once upon a time but it was now his demonic heart that wanted to possess Kagome. Besides…what was the use of conquering the world if one didn't have a mate to share it with? Kagome will soon come to love and crave only him and in turn he, Naraku, will never have it all, the Shikon Jewel with all its powers, a kingdom and the most beautiful mate in all of Japan. Oh yes, the little priestess will be his.

"Damn you" whispered Kikyo 'If Naraku won't kill that wench then I will. I will make Naraku regret he ever broke our deal' she vowed as she turned and walked out of that place.

**~InuYasha POV~**

It's been two days since we've been in Kagome's era. Her family had gone off to a spa and would be back tomorrow leaving us to enjoy this day for us.

I opened my eyes to see the daylight spilling into the room illuminating the two baby bassinets that where next to the desk. I smiled every time I lay my eyes on them. When we had first got here I had been curious to know what the heck they were. I knew it had to be for the pups since they looked so small but when Kagome explained that that's where the babies were going to sleep I couldn't help but smile. Her mom had bought them for us along with some clothing and other things that she deemed necessary for her grandchildren.

When I had noticed the white piece of furniture that replaced Kagome's bookshelf I had been curious to know what lay inside of it. Kagome had been in the shower, as soon as we entered the house she literally ran in to take a much wanted bath. I remembered being in her room while she soaked in the tub and opened the white drawers of the new furniture piece. My heart had stopped and melted in my chest. Soft tiny white pieces of clothing for the pups lay inside. I had picked up a tiny pair of socks and could feel a single tear run down my cheek before I could banish it away. I had felt humbled by the thought that my pups were going to have a loving family. A family that actually _wanted_ them and would not sneer or turn their nose up at them for being different.

I smiled at the memory then felt my mate sigh as she tried to snuggle deeper into the mattress. I growled low and nuzzled the top of her head. I wanted her to rest as much as she could, we had to go back in three days and I knew that sleeping on the forest floor was not the most comfortable at times even though I always made it a point to find the softest grass for her to sleep on.

I carefully got out of the bed making sure to not wake her. I pulled on what she called lounging pants and headed down stairs to the kitchen. I have watched Kagome and her mom enough to kinda get the drift on how to work the stove and put some water to boil. I went into the cupboard were the pile of Ramen was at and took three out.

While I waited for the water to boil I took a cup of the noodles and started to read the package. It was when I started to read the ingredients that I blanched and frowned. I couldn't recognize one natural ingredient in this stuff. Kagome shouldn't be eating this crap! She should be eating healthy nutritious things….not this junk! Adding water to only two of the ramen cups I eyed the fresh fruit in a basket and quickly sliced some melon, strawberries and figs with my claws. I eyed her bowl of fruit knew she needed something else so I went into her cold box and got out a yogurt for her. I knew she liked them but couldn't carry them with her on my side, they would go bad. Personally I didn't like the stuff….too mushy, ugh.

Taking the food I headed up stairs and entered the room. I saw Kagome was stretching on the bed, her small little baby lump visible through the thin marital of her shirt making my demon purr contently.

I love the fact that it was my pup within her, that it was her who was carrying them. Once again I had to thank the kamis for her. Kagome has always been a gift to my life but I had been too hard headed to realize it until it was almost too late. Setting the food down on her desk I walked over to the bed and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. There would have been no way I could have ever survived without her.

Kagome giggled softy as she yawned and tried to get up.

"It feels so good so just lay down" she said looking up at me now, she had one of her hands on her stomach "I'm hungry"

"Not surprised" I said "I brought you some fruit" I said handing her the bowl and yogurt. She frowned and looked at her fruit to my ramen.

"I wanted ramen" she said but took her fork and speared a piece of melon "but this sure does look good too"

"You can eat the ramen if you still want it after you eat something with more nutrition" I said gruffly "I read the crap that's in these things" I said looking down at my cup "good thing I don't use these as meal substitutes"

I saw Kagome grimace then sighed "Yeah….I know, I need more fruits and meats. Those have too much sodium and if I'm not carful I'll swell up too much"

Once she was done she got up and jumped into the shower telling me to change into the clothing that was in a bag in her closet. We had to go into town and buy supplies.

By the time she got out of the shower I was dressed in what she called blue jeans, a simple but surprisingly comfortable red shirt and some black shoes. I wasn't too thrilled about the shoes but I knew I got weird looks when I didn't wear any here besides, they weren't all that bad, they kinda looked like a modern version of my brothers black books but the jeans covered most of them anyways.

Kagome had walked in with a large fully while towel wrapped round her when she blinked looking at me then smiled.

"Wow….you look so…..normal?" she said then giggled "Once you have your hat on I swear you look like any other human yet not"

I nodded at her but didn't really care; my mind was preoccupied with the state of undress my mate was in.

With a predatory smirk I walked closer to her. I watched Kagome's eyes widen as she took a step back hitting the door that was closed behind her.

"InuYasha…..wha…what you doing? Stop that we need to leave" she said one hand going to hold up her towel in the front while the other was pointing at me in warning.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I said taking a hold of the hand that was pointed at me then turned her wrist up and started to nibble and kiss her delicate skin. I saw her shiver, her scent grew stronger stroking my male ego; my mate was so responsive to my slightest touch.

I moved from her wrist and took possession of those addicting lips and moaned at her delicious taste. She whimpered into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck but that was still not close enough for me. I pinned her to her bedroom and lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

She moaned into my mouth, our tongues tasting and exploring in a heated kiss that engulfed us in flames. Her scent was driving me crazy; the need to be inside of her was all consuming until I gave in to the temptation. Holding her up with one arm I fumbled with the button and zipper of the jeans for a moment before pushing the fabric away and entered her moist heat in one hard thrust that made us both cry out in ecstasy.

At this angle she couldn't do anything but hold on to dear life while I moved at a hard and fast pace that had her all but sobbing in pleasure. I growled low in my throat, I could hear her soft moans as she buried her hands in my hair then moved down to clutch at my shoulders. I pulled her closer and leaned in to suck on her lower lip then slanted my mouth over hers while flames licked at my skin. Her hands went to stroke my ears making me hiss in pleasure while I thrusted deeper into her tight sheath.

"Oh gods Inu..." she breathed out "please baby…"

I kept the frenzy rhythm up until I felt her muscles clench around me, she threw her head back and screamed out her release. I grinded in her once last time before my own climax took hold; I bit down on her mark and growled out as I emptied myself in her warm heat.

I groaned, resting my head on her shoulder my breathing ragged and my heart pounding in the after math of our lovemaking. I stayed like that for a while, my manhood still inside of mate with her sweet legs wrapped around me my arms holding her up. Kissed her neck tenderly, gods I would kill for this woman. If fate ever took her from me I would truly fear for my own sanity. Kagome was more than my mate, she was my life.

"Is it always…going to be….like this?" she said her breathing was just as hard as my own.

"Yeah" said turning my head and nuzzled her cheek "There is no such thing as a mated couple falling out of love. The attraction will be there until the end of time and even beyond that"

"So that means that your mom and dad are together in heaven?" she said running her fingers through my hair.

I smiled into her neck "Yeah…..they are" I said never really thinking about it until now. My dad and mom where true mates, I remembered seeing my dad's mark on my mother's neck. There was a comforting thought that my dad was watching over my mom, she was a gentle woman and I loved her as much as I love my mate.

I let her down then looked down at her pink face and scoffed inwardly. She still got embarrassed at times but I found it adorable.

"So…." I said ginning evilly down at her "I'm your baby huh?"

She turned a darker shade of red then muttered something about cleaning up and ran out the door and into the bathroom.

Half an hour later we were walking towards the grocery store, my sweet little Kagome still a bit pink in the cheeks.

"You keep thinking about it and people will think you have a fever" I whispered to her as I pulled her in by the waist and kissed the top of her head.

She made a small choking sound then looked up and glared at me "I'm not thinking about it!" she hissed at me but blushed even harder.

"Riiiigght" I drawled out "Try to fool the guy with the link to your emotions" I said smugly to her.

She tries to ignore me by pretending to look at a window display of baby clothes instead of correcting me. I smirked and looked around as Kagome stopped by the shop with the window full of things for pups to mutter something about looking for her list. I was standing close to her protectively and started to notice the different looks we were getting from some of the other humans.

"Kagome, why do some humans here stare at you accusingly?" I said low to her.

"Huh?" she said the looked to an older woman who actually sneered at her before turning up her nose and kept walking.

"Oh…that" she said in a low sad voice "Well some of the older generation of people here frown upon my being pregnant and out of school at such a young age. Plus they don't see a wedding ring on me and think I am having this baby out of wedlock…it's considered sinful here"

I felt rage boil inside of me at anyone thinking any worse of Kagome. She wasn't too young! She was of proper mating age I wanted to shout at them and she was married! What was the need for the ring? She already bore a mark that can never be taken off on her neck damnit!

I looked down at Kagome and saw how she was now avoiding the gazes of people. I growled low and placed a finger under her chin and forced her eyes to mine.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Kagome" I growled out "you are my mate, my wife; you have not done anything to be feel embarrassed for. If a damn ring will keep people from looking down at you then take me to a place where we can get one"

Her eyes widen "but InuYasha, they are expensive and I don't have the money for that"

Now that not only hurt but offended me "Who said anything about you buying shit wench" I said then took out the small leather pouch I usually kept with me but rarely used. They like to believe that Miroku bought everything but we take turns, I sometimes pay for our expenses.

My mother had hid some coin for me and I'm not a simpleton either, my adamant barrage was not only a powerful attack but to be able to make large diamond fragments at will? I'm not stupid but I'm not greedy either. I took a few left over pieces of untrained diamond spears and traded them for a nice hefty amount. What I had on me was only a fraction to the rest that I had hidden within the forest named after me.

I gave her the pouch and watched as she opened it and gasped.

"Oh my gosh InuYasha…..this is worth more than our currency here" she said looking up at me "How?"

"Some from my mother, the rest from Tetsusaiga" I said in a low voice not looking at her instead I looked at particularly adorable stuffed animal in the window. It was a snowy white dog.

"From Tetsu…the adamant barrage" she breathed out "You mean…it's not always Miroku buying for our room and board?"

I shook my head "Nah, not all the time, I do what I can to help but he doesn't like to take it. Says that I already do enough and that my expenses are going to triple once the pups get here" I looked down at her shocked face "You didn't honestly believe that you were going to live in poverty did ya?"

"No but….you know, I never thought about it" she said "What is your plan once the twins are born?"

"We are staying in Kaede's village of course" I said "It's the only place that will accept our pups since they accept me as the village protector. I will build you a house there and of course work"

"Work? In what" she said then giggled "I can't imagine you farming"

"Are you crazy" I said then chuckled "I couldn't grow a plant to save my life. No remember I'm the village protector, their solider to look after them"

"Ah I get it, the village will pay you for keeping them safe from bandits, warlords and demons"

I nodded at her "A half demon who wields a sword that can kill a thousand demons in one blow…not a village you want to mess with, don't you agree"

"I see, your right" she said then sighed "You don't have to get me a ring InuYasha, I don't care what people say" she turned and reached up and caressed my cheek "I love you and that is all I care about"

"Well too bad wench" I said taking her hand and started walking "Now point me to a shop"

"Fine"

"But first" I said then turned her attention to the stuffed white dog "A gift for our pups?" I said. Kagome looked up at me and smiled "It's perfect"

Once that was done I argued with her to take me to a shop that sold rings. She argued that it was not necessary since we would be living on the other side anyways but I didn't want to hear it. I was stubborn and eventually got me way.

Turned out that only two of my coins where necessary to gift my mate with the ring that caught my eye, she had wanted something simple and cheaper but once I saw this ring I knew she had to have it. The ring was silver and made with diamond daisies that went in a circle; it was perfect for my Kagome. Once she had it on her finger I could see why the men of this era liked to do this, there was a possessive pride in seeing the piece of jewelry that I bought for her on display for the world to see. For her to wear it proudly and announce it to anyone and everyone that she was not longer available but taken.

I did not care for jewelry but I knew it was also customary for the male to wear one as well so mine was a simple silver band in which I could tell that she liked seeing on me.

"Now everyone will know that your mine" she said in a low voice when I leaned down and kissed her gently. I couldn't agree more.

We eventually made it to the food store where I just let my mind wonder while she put stuff in a blue basket I was holding for her.

"Oh my gosh…KAGOME!"

I looked over to see her three annoying friends making a beeline to us.

"Heads up…..the three village idiots are making their way towards you" I muttered to her while she was looking at two boxes of what she called granola bars.

"Oh shoot! Schools out already I forgot" she said then she gasped "I haven't told them that I got married and am pregnant" she said looking at me.

"Can't really keep it a secret forever unless you didn't want them to find out" I said feeling a little hurt. She must have picked up my emotions because she hugged me in plain sight of her friends.

"I'm not embarrassed to be your mate" she said "I love you don't doubt that okay baby?" she said making me smirk at her.

"That just sounds weird" I said but kissed her forehead "I'm not a pup"

"It's a futuristic endearment" she said "Most girls call their partners, honey, baby, babe or sweetie"

I scoffed "I think I preferred babe…it doesn't sound as bad as the other ones"

"You got it babe" she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her but I was smiling on the inside. She could call me whatever she wanted, as long as she called me hers.

"Kagome! Where have you been?!" said the one with the headband.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuki….how have you guys been?" said Kagome in a strained voice.

"We heard that you're going to school via private tutor" said the one called Eri.

I noticed the two other girls looking at Kagome's visible stomach in the clothing she was wearing.

Kagome had on some black pants she called yoga pants and a white shirt that showed her beautiful baby bump to perfection in my eyes.

"Kagome…"said Ayumi "Your pregnant?" she said looking at Kagome in shock.

Kagome sighed then stepped closer to me "You guys remember InuYasha right?"

It was then that they got a better look at me.

"Oh yeah, you look a bit different from the last time we met you" said Yuki looking up at me.

I grunted and shrugged "What's up"

Last time they saw me I was wearing my fire rat robes and a purple bandana, today Kagome had braided my hair down my back and I had on a red hat with a black bandana just in case the hat flew off.

It was when I took the two boxes of granola bars from her hands that they noticed the ring on my finger.

"You married InuYasha?" said Eri then looked down at Kagome's hand and noticed her ring.

I was excepting them to make a statement on how I wasn't good enough for her when they erupted in squeals of delight.

"When are you due?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh how romantic you got married to your sweetheart!"

I scoffed at them but leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "Did you want girl time?" I said then rolled my eyes when the girls all tilted their head and said 'ahw' at the same damn time.

Once we paid for the supplies we headed over to the park where Kagome and her friends sat on the benches and talked for what seemed like hours. I was leaning on a tree, keeping an eye on my mate and for any danger. I know her time is safer but you just never know.

The sound of children laughing caught my attention. Looking over to my other side I watched as dozen of little kids ran and played in several bright colored structures. Some slid down a long plank; some were swinging on chains with a seat attached to it while others climbed like little monkeys on a wood board with several bright colored rocks on it.

Honestly to me it looked like a training obstacle course but the kids where laughing and having fun while several mothers and some fathers kept watch.

My thoughts turned on my own pups and how while in this time they would have to have their ears concealed just like me. There had to be a better way to hide who we are without the use of hats. What if there was a strong wind and the hats flew off?

I would have to talk with Shippo. Fox magic was handy when it came to transforming and shape shifting. Shippo was already good at it even though he is still a kit. What if there was a way to channel some fox magic into say…..an amulet? Would it work? Defiantly something to ponder on for the future.

I looked over to my mate laughing and vowed that I would do anything and everything to make sure that I made this world safer for her and our pups.

99

9

If you want to see what Kagome's ring looks like here is the link:

. ?sku=GRP06413&mcat=148204&cid=287466&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+3-p+3-c+287466-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+


	12. Chapter 12

*** Author note at end of Chapter. Please reply! **

**Thank you, **

**Vanialex**

**~InuYasha POV~**

I scowled glaring at the stupid giant yellow pack that Kagome insisted to bring each and every time. It seems like the damn thing was getting bigger each time she brought it back to this side. Picking it up I examined it closely.

"What are you doing?"

I looked over at Kagome who had some ramen in her arms, her head tilted while she gave me a baffled amused look.

I shrugged "Trying to figure out what the hell is this pack of yours made out of" I said peering in to the empty bag "If I didn't know any better I would have said it was some sort of weird frog demon the way you stuff it to the brim and never splits apart…it only gets bigger"

"Ah the magic of nylon" she said to me walking over to the bed and placed the ramen inside of the pack "I know what you're really thinking about InuYasha and it has nothing to do with my backpack"

I looked at her, leaning back against her head board I sighed "If I could find a way for you to stay here….I would have you do it" I confessed.

"I know you would" she said with a small smile "But I belong by your side" she said turning to me once she stuffed her pack with her first aid kit "Me and your children. I will worry myself sick on this side….not knowing if you're going to come back. If you're dead, alive or hurt" she shook her head "No…..I'll be an emotional wreck within the week" she said shuddering.

I could understand her reasoning and I knew I would be the same. We couldn't be apart and perhaps it was for the best. We are stronger together anyways.

I eyed her as she dashed about stuffing the yellow monster making me sniff at it….just to be sure. That thing was not normal.

"I think I like that better than I ever liked that green uniform of yours" I said eyeing her black leggings with male appreciation. They hugged her legs in such an alluring way that it was going to get some men in trouble, I could tell. Her top was a pink kimono style top that had extra fabric in the front showcasing her little belly beautifully.

Now if only Naraku would just fuckin die then maybe I could lie back and enjoy the thrill that my mate is going to have two of my pups damn it.

She turned and gave me a saucy little grin "Oh do you?" she said putting down the pocky she was packing for Shippo and crawled on the bed towards me. I smirked, gods I loved it when she acted like this. Nuzzling my chest I closed my eyes in pure pleasure when her lips kissed my neck.

"Love you" she breathed before she nibble on my bottom lip gently making me growl.

"You damn right better" I said pulling her closer one hand cupping the back of her neck the other going to her waist smirking "Come on…I'm sure Shippo is anxious to see you"

She smiled at me "You really like him don't you?"

I rolled my eyes at her "Not at first. I mean sure tolerated him but I didn't see him as my own until I mated you. Shippo is now my pup because you are my mate"

"How does that work?" she said tilting "Is it like a switch?"

"Kinda" I said then growled low when she started to rub my ears "Our poor pups are going to have bald ears" I said sourly when she laughed.

"No they are not….that's why I have you" she said leaning down and kissed my lips briefly.

My ears twitched in response making her sigh lovingly then reached up and gave them one last rub before resuming packing up her monster of a bag.

"InuYasha?" she said softly while packing her sleeping bag.

My ears swivel to her in response "Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" she said. I didn't like the way her voice sounded, she was hesitating to ask me something. Linking in to her emotions I could tell that she afraid, but of what I did know.

"What is it _koi_?" I said standing up and pulled her into the shelter of my arms. This was the only way I knew for sure that she was safe; the need to consistently have her in my arms was getting stronger as her pregnancy progressed.

"Promise me that no matter what happens we stay together. If you go off to confront Naraku….I go with you" she said her face setting into a firm glare.

I was already shaking my head at her "Oh no" I said snarling softly at her "You are going nowhere near that asshole Kagome. I won't allow it"

She glared up at me "I don't give a flying monkey's butt what you 'allow' I am not going to stand by idly while you go off and place yourself in danger. We are stronger together…remember?"

I growled at her making her flinch, forcing her to submit "I said no. It's already bad enough that I am taking you to look for shards while you are pregnant with our _two_ pups. Do not ask me to willing put you in harm's way"

I sighed when she started to tear up "I'm sorry koi" muttered holding her tightly to me.

"I hate it when you use your mate powers against me" she said "I feel like you don't care to even know how I feel. You hear something you don't like and you force me to shut up"

I sighed; I knew this would be a bit of a problem in mating a human. She did not understand that my youkai was always the dominate one in our relationship; ultimately my word was final between us.

"You are my mate, my bitch" I said placing my on her chin and tipped her had back so that I could look into her blue eyes "I do care how you feel but I am your alpha, it's my right and pleasure to keep you safe"

She wrapped her arms around my waist "Then understand that I _**have**_ to be there with you…..I rather be there with you than worry if you're going to come back to me. You can't place me in a bubble forever"

"Wanna see me try?" I said then chuckled when she growl at me in frustration "I'm not going to get confident just cuz you can put up a barrier….we don't know if it's stronger than Naraku's. That's not a risk I'm not gonna take Kagome" I leaned back and cupped her face and kissed her hard, pouring all of my yearning and love into.

Breaking away I was pleased by the glazed look in her blue eyes "I will do anything that you ask, give you anything you want but fuck woman….the one thing I can't ever do is place you in harm's way"

She sighed "Geez…..out of all the men in the world, how did I get stuck with the most stubborn one the kami's ever created?"

I smirked "Just got lucky that way I guess. Now come on wench, I wanna get back so I can start hunting down that asshole and kill him once and for all….Ow!" I cried out as she flicked my ear hard "What the fuck?"

"Don't call me wench" she growled at me putting her hands on her hips "I'm your mate you jerk and the mother to your pups, show some respect"

I growled but decided to let that one slide, I didn't like aggravating her, her pregnancy hormones made her scarier than usual. I still was going to do my best to keep her out of Naraku's grasp, even if I had to chain her ass and seal her into the cave were we conceived our pups…then so be it. She was too important, too precious for me to lose.

After we said our goodbyes to her mother we headed to the old well house and jumped in allowing the blue lights to take us back home. Determination filled me as I vowed to make sure that my era would be safe for her. I will kill Naraku if it was the last thing I did.

**~Kikyo POV~**

I gazed out at the valley where the bone eaters well was at and felt the urge to scream out my frustrations and anger.

Damn that wretched girl to hell! He was supposed to mine!

From here I make out Kagome's figure and her slightly swollen from pregnancy. I felt the bitter stab of pain, envy and hatred coursed through me but I didn't fight them instead I welcomed the feelings, savored them.

I wanted her dead.

I wanted to look into her eyes and see her fear as I slowly and painfully rip out her heart but not before I plunge a dagger into her stomach. I had no problems killing off that thing inside of her; she should have never spread her legs to my beloved in the first place. That child should have been mine and I was not going to raise another woman's child.

Narrowing my eyes I saw the way InuYasha held her protectively as they made their way towards _my_ village. She's taking everything that was once mine and I did not like to share. InuYasha will be mine again; he always did have a soft spot for me, proof that he loved me not her, she's just a poor copy. Once I have the jewel I will wish myself alive and take my rightful place by his side.

I caressed the head of one soul stealer gently, forming my plan. Getting InuYasha to come to me shouldn't be all that difficult; I knew he still felt some guilt where I was concern. Even if he did know I gave information to Naraku, I was confident that he would forgive me if I said that I was forced.

I smiled; yes…..I would blame Naraku and lure him away from Kagome's side. Entice him with the promise of my lips.

He was, after all, my ever faithful dog.

**~Kagome POV~**

I sat on the cool grass feeling relaxed munching some trail mix. I needed something sweet and the raisins and cranberries where hitting the spot.

InuYasha was patrolling the area never straying too far away but still keeping a close eye for danger. There hasn't been any activity for a while and I for one was happy for this peace.

"What some Shippo?" I said holding out my hand for him.

He sniffed the nuts and raisins and shook his head and sighed "I really want some rabbit meat" he said mournfully "It's been a while since I had some. I'm tired of fish"

"Well….why don't you ask InuYasha to catch you one?" I said with a smile, running my fingers through his hair.

Shippo blushed and looked down "Nah…don't wanna bother him, he's got enough to worry about what with you and the babies"

I was about to tell him that I was sure he wouldn't mind when InuYasha suddenly appeared in back of Shippo and pulled him up by the back of his shirt and turned him so that Shippo was looking at InuYasha.

"You know I can hear you Shippo" said my mate raising an eyebrow "What is the first rule of being part of a pack Shippo?"

I saw his little face scrunch up before chirping "The alpha takes care of the pack"

"And what am I?" said InuYasha rolling his eyes.

"You're the alpha" said Shippo looking down.

"And what are you to me?"

"I'm….your kit?" that last part was more of a question than an answer which made me smile. Shippo still needed reassurance where he stood with InuYasha and I found it both endearing and sweet at how much InuYasha's changed around Shippo.

"Keh, of course ya little runt. What else would you be? Now stay here and guard your mother, I'll be back"

With that he deposited Shippo on my lap and winked at me before looking over to Sango and Miroku "Watch them for me"

"Of course" said Miroku and came to sit close to me.

I saw my husband leap up into the trees and disappear.

"You see Shippo?" I said "all you had to do is ask"

Shippo nodded and leapt up and started to play with Kirara.

It took InuYasha twenty minutes to come back with about five rabbits already skinned and ready for cooking. My mouth watered when I smelled the cooking meat, I had realized just hungry I was until now. I have never been much of a meat eater but the smell of the rabbit meat was making me very hungry. I wondered if it was because of the two little hanyous inside of me.

I was wondering this while eating strips of meat that InuYasha cut for me when I felt the aura of a very strong demon. I knew this power.

"Fuck" muttered InuYasha getting up on his feet his hand on Tetsusaiga "What the hell does he want?"

I looked over the open field where our camp was "Sesshomaru" I said in a whisper.

The tall DaiYoukai emerged from the trees and looked straight at me. I didn't know what it was that he wanted but it was obvious that it had something to do with me and I was sure it was because I was carrying InuYasha's pups.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" said InuYasha walking towards him but still kept close to me in case the older Inu decided to attack.

Sango and Miroku both stood close to me, Sango with Hiraikotsu and Miroku with his staff ready to attack at any moment. Reaching in I drew my barrier around me held my head up high, I would not cower to him nor will I let anything he says affect me. I was expecting a slew of insults and derogatory comments on InuYasha's half-blood but it never came.

"You mated the miko" said the deep voice of demon lord addressing InuYasha. It wasn't an insult, it was merely a comment.

"Yeah, I did" said InuYasha hesitantly "Why are you here?" he asked again.

Sesshomaru walked a bit closer and inhaled deeply before answering "Did you know that once born within the blood circle of our father you will always be pack?"

I didn't know what he was talking about but by the way that InuYasha stiffened I was guessing that he did. Oh dear…..I didn't know if this was going to end good but I truly hoped that the older youkai was not here to fight.

**~InuYasha POV~**

I was fighting to keep my temper under control; my brother was just as much of a threat as Naraku was in my eyes. Every single time I met with the bastard it always ended up in a fight. Why…I honestly didn't have the slightest idea.

As far as I was concern, I didn't hate the ice cold prick I never knew him enough to hate him until he started to attack me. He was the one who started the while mess in the beginning. I was never looking for the Tetsusaiga, never cared about it. It wasn't my fault that father left it to me, and it sure as fuck wasn't my fault father fell in love with my mom. How was I to blame for something I had no control over? So I never really got Sesshomaru's whole animosity towards me.

"Look, your fight is with me" I growled "I don't really give a fuck but you leave my mate out of this" I said.

"Your mate" said the cold bastard looking over my shoulder at Kagome "A half demon and a priestess…. tell me. When have you ever heard of demon blood mixing with holy blood?"

I frowned then looked back at my mate. Sure it was…..unusual but…

"It has never happened" broke in the voice of my bother "There have been demons who has fall in love with mortals and create hanyous but that is as far as it goes. Miko's are the natural enemy of demons to have had two of the them fall for you is an accomplishment that has never been heard of before" said Sesshomaru then scoffed "Thank our father for that handsome face of yours little brother"

It was now my turn to scoff "Mom was just as beautiful as my mate you jackass. Dad can't take all the credit"

I watched Sesshomaru look over at my mate "For a human I suppose your miko is quite easy on the eyes, I will give her that"

"Way to make a compliment seem like an insult" I muttered "Okay so yeah my mating Kagome is…rare but what do you care?"

"It's more than rare…..it's never happened ever since the Kami's gave a handful of humans the ability to use spiritual powers. What you and your miko have done goes against every demon law and yet…..you were able to create something that is going to be far more powerful than any miko and demon combined"

"What do you mean?" I didn't like where this was going.

He didn't answer instead his gaze went to my mate "What makes you so different?" he asked her. I turned around to see Kagome walking towards us, her barrier in place. The sun hit her head making the blue in her hair stand out and her pale skin to glow. My Kagome was more than beautiful and I was a lucky bastard.

"I don't judge a person, whether they are demon, human or other, it is not my place to do so. Every living being as the capability to be either good or bad, it's a choice not something that is born. Yes I may have miko powers but that does not mean that I am your enemy. I love InuYasha for the person he is on the inside demon and all, not what people perceive on the outside. Just as I don't judge you Lord Sesshomaru"

I saw my brother raise an eyebrow at her "I have tried to kill you before girl, how could you not judge me for that?"

Kagome shrugged "I have seen the way you take care of Rin, a cold hearted killer would not see to the welfare of a child. Yes, you have tried to kill me and my mate but I also believe in the power for forgiveness"

Sesshomaru scoffed "A weakness"

Kagome smiled at him "It's easy to hold on to hate and a grudge but it's takes great strength of character and will of heart to look at your enemy in the eye and forgive them my lord. It is not a weakness"

Sesshomaru looked over at me then "What about you? Do you hold a grudge and hatred towards me?"

I shrugged "I never did hate you bastard. You're the one who kept coming after me"

He looked at me for a long moment before he nodded "Very well then. I will be staying with your pack. I have sent Rin back to the moon palace with Jaken, it is safer there and in the mean time I will be completing your training"

"Whoa!" I said holding out my hands "What? What do you mean your completing my training? Why do you even care?"

"InuYasha, I am the alpha of our family bloodline, a responsibility that has not surfaced until you decided to mate and sire pups. Your pups, as of right now until I take on a mate or if I do, are heirs to the western lands. There demon blood is strong I can feel their auras; they are going to be powerful. Demons with the ability to not only use demonic powers but spiritual ones as well. Never before has there been such a hybrid. Can you not guess what it is that Naraku is after now that he has learned what the outcome is of miko blood and hanyou blood?"

I snarled after a few minutes, my eyes turning red in my rage "Not fuckin likely" I growled low "Hell will freeze over before I allow that piece of shit to touch a single hair on my mate's head"

"Then I suggest that you take my offer for training and protection"

I couldn't help feeling suspicious of this sudden change in my brother.

"Why the sudden need to come to my aide? You never cared in the past so what gives?"

I saw him grimace "I have fought you in the past yes, but have I ever been able to land a killing blow when I have defeated stronger youkai than you?"

I frowned, it did seem kinda odd.

"It is because I have always been your alpha. Now that you have a mate and pup they too became my responsibly"

"You're not my fuckin alpha" I growled out.

"I am your alpha but you are your mates and kit's alpha" he explained flatly.

"So I take it I'm stuck with your frigid ass?" I said with a smirk.

"Indeed little brother, perhaps I can also work on that language of yours while I am here"

I barked out a laugh.

"Not fuckin likely but your welcome to try"

5

5

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for your support! I can believe that this piece got nominated! I am so proud! **

**Anyways, in the original story I had Sesshomaru make a claim on one of the pups since it will be revealed that Kagome is carrying one boy and one girl. **

**Now here was my original view of this…**

**Demon's don't have a normal DNA chain like humans do, so he has no problem viewing the little female pup as a potential mate being as he is really big on blood purity. That being said, I have had a few comments on how some people found this a bit too weird. **

**I wanted to give Sesshomaru a chance to have something worth fighting for and give him a better motivation for changing. Also I wanted to write an epilogue after this was done and incorporate the courting of Sesshomaru with a now grown Karin (meaning pure). **

**So I have put up a poll. Depending on the votes, I will write the rest of the story accordingly. **

**Thank you all! **


End file.
